of ice and fire wings
by Krohime44
Summary: Toushiro con 2 hermanas? conoce a Rin y Meiko 2 chicas inigualables! conoces sus facetas y su vida amorosa sin olvidar el humor advertencia posible OCC y muy mala en sumaries biakuyaXoc, ichigoXoc
1. Chapter 1

Cáp. 1 el inicio

Meiko era una shinigami que vivía en las sociedad de almas huérfana por ambos padres sobrina de Kurosaki Ishin y protegida de del Soutaicho Yamamoto.

Ella era castaña y ojos cafés tez dorada. Su afinación entre los elementos es el fuego y la habilidad de curar con un solo toque. Contaba con unos 18 años

Meiko pov

Eran las 10 de mañana y estaba corriendo para ir a la academia, se me había hecho tarde de nuevo y para colmo había llovido en la madrugada y todo estaba enlodado y húmedo, hoy me graduaba, alfin me libraba esos aburridos maestros y me incorporaría en un escuadrón.

Estaba tan desesperada por llegar que no note que había alguien pasando por allí, choque y para mi buena suerte me caí en el lodo

-¡genial!, gracias por terminar de arruinar mi día, ahorra llegare mas tarde Y SUCIA-decía mitras me levantaba y me intentaba limpiar, que ni repare en su cara y solo note su raro corte de cabello- y si me disculpas me tengo que ir

Al llegar al salón la directora me reprendió- ¿Por qué llegas tarde?- en eso Yamamoto llego- _genial mas problemas_- que haces sucia?- pregunto con inocencia al verme café- NADA!, lo que paso es que choque con un idiota y el muy estupido ni siquiera se digno a ayudarme y ahora me ves aquí sucia!- todos me miraban con una gota en la cabeza.- bueno, bueno tranquila siempre traigo un uniforme de shinigami extra de mis subordinados conmigo así que vete a cambiar- dijo tranquilamente Yamamoto.

Una vez cambiada estaba regresando al salón y choque con Renji- ¿Meik, has visto a Rukia?- me pregunto preocupado- no, no la he visto, si quieres…- dije para hacerlo sufrir un poco, discúlpeme pero me encanta hacer sufrir a los demás,- ¿si quieres qué?...- pregunto algo alterado ya- jajajajajaja ¡ash! ¡No aguantas nada! Si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo, pero no sin recibir nada a cambio…-sonreí maliciosamente- ¿qué? La ley del intercambio equivalente- le dije cuando me miro de mala gana- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-ensanche mi sonrisa- ¿Qué querré a cambio?... mmm después te diré, ¿vienes o no?-dije caminando.

Ya solo nos faltaba unas 3 puertas por revisar, Renji cada vez estaba más desperado por encontrar a Rukia, se escuchaba voces detrás de la puerta que teníamos en frente, hasta que me decidí a abrir la puerta y ver que estaba pasando.

Cuando de pronto encontré a Yamamoto con otras personas, una de ellas era Rukia, algunos capitanes y para rematar el idiota con el que choque esta mañana

-que maleducada eres antes de entrar se toca la puerta-dijo uno de los de seguridad-yo te conozco…. Eres la irrespetuosa de esta mañana-dijo otro- si si es la joven con el que choco el capitán de la 6ta división y además le insulto-dijo el ultimo del trío de perdedores de los de seguridad-de que esta habando Meik?-pregunto Yamamoto-NADA que este idiota que esta enfrente de Rukia fue con el que choque mi me caí-dije-Meik el es Biakuya Kuchiki el capitán de la 6to escuadrón como dijeron… por favor ten mas respeto-dijo Yamamoto

-como quieres que le tenga respeto a este, si el fue quien empezó-dije señalándolo pero de pronto se me ocurrió algo-y para colmo NISIQUIERA SE QUIEN ES ¿ÉL?-dije de manera inocente- como que no sabes quien es, es uno de los integrantes del clanes Kuchiki que existe… eso lo vimos hace unos meses ¿Cómo se te pudo haber olvidado? Pregunto Rukia asustada y temerosa- la verdad ese día me quede dormida en media explicación pero creo que había algo de lo que dijo la maestra antes de dormirme-dije de manera inocente y tranquila-mmm… aaaa ya me acordé… lo que dice la maestra pero es muy diferente a lo que YO he visto- dije de manera retadora- que es lo que has visto que no dijeron?-pregunto el idiota perdón Biakuya –que supuestamente eres una persona MUY caballerosa y MUY respetuosa y etc etc etc… pero para mi no eres nada de eso de hecho eres solo una persona prepotente, ególatra e hipócrita que no vale la pena-dije de manera confiada, de pronto interrumpieron-BASTA YA MEIKO-dijo Yamamoto- jajajaja esta bien como digas Soutaicho Yamamoto pero recuerda que hay libertad de expresión y no me puedes decir nada-dije que manera retadora y burlona - si pero con respeto-dijo uno de los capitanes- no tiene nada de malo decirle la verdad a este noblesito de cuarta jajajaja-dije de manera burlona y todos me miraron con cara de espanto-jajaja mejor me quedo callada porque como dicen calladita me veo mas bonita porque veo que hay un poquito de tensión-dije-adiós ya me voy que me estoy aburrimiento- dije bostezando y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Renji y dándolo les la espalda pero antes dije- Soutaicho crees que me debo de inclinar hacia el noble en forma de despedida- dije inclinándome de manera burlona-¡BASTA YA DE TUS JUEGUITOS MEIKO QUE YA ME ESTÁN HARTANDO!- me repitió Yamamoto todos lo de la sala se sobresaltaron y posaron su mira de mi hacia la de Yamamoto- nunca en mi vida me habías hablado de esta manera-dije de manera triste con la cabeza abajo y escondiendo una sonrisa socarrona, yendo del lugar del lugar "ofendida".

Horas después del jueguito en la academia estaba yendo a visitar a mi pequeño hermano cuando choque otra vez con alguien pero esta vez si me agarro antes de caer-otro idiota que no se fija por su camino-dije de molesta –disculpa no te vi-dijo el desconocido con sus brazos alrededor mió -ya me di cuenta-dije irónicamente levantando la vista y desasiéndome de su agarre-¡OTRA VEZ ERES TU!… de todas la personas que hay aquí tuve que haber chocado contigo-dije- bueno si me disculpas tengo cosas mejores que hacer que estar gastando mi saliva y mi tiempo con….- mirándolo despectivamente- Alguien como tu- dije señalándolo de arriba a bajo y esquivándolo para irme - veo que nadie te enseña modales-dijo de manera retadora y siguiéndome con la mirada - prefiero no tener modales a ser una persona estirada como ¡TU!-dije deteniéndome a la mitad de mi camino-bueno creo que como no tenemos nada mas que decir mejor me voy-dije victoriosa por decir las ultimas parabas

Entando entrando al escuadrón de mi "hermanito", me dirigí a su oficina, supongo que se estarán preguntando que si yo apenas me estoy graduando ¿como es que mi "hermanito" ya es capitán siendo menor que yo?, fácil, sencilla y llanamente que mi "hermanito" y su hermana (de la cual les hablare luego) son unos genios, yo también lo soy, pero prefiero dormir y llevar mi vida de shinigami al pie de la letra. Mi hermanito es el semi-nuevo capitán del escuadron numero 10, que antes era su hermana Rin Kagamine, quien era mi mejor amiga, que en una misión a Hueco Mundo regresaron todos menos ella, sus subordinados nos dijeron que se habían encontrado con un hollow que era demasiado poderoso y que ella les ordeno regresar mas cuando se envió un equipo de rescate para destruir el hollow, no lo hallaron y tampoco a Rin, por lo tanto el soutaicho decidió nombrar a Toshiro como siguiente capitán, porque aunque no compartieran al mismo padre ambos habían sacado la afinación elemental del hielo de su queridísima madre Tsukimori Aoi.

Como decía al entrar a su oficina vi como su escritorio estaba envuelto por muchas columnas de papel, y en el centro estaba una figura concentrada haciendo mucho papeleo.

-Shiroooooooo! - le grite al oído porque el muy niño estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que había entrado se supongo que aunque seas capitán no te salva del trabajo del papeleo y con Matsumoto como teniente creo que no ayuda, Matsumoto es muy buena onda y adicta al sake y siempre deja todo el papeleo al pobre Shiro (razón por la que nos llevamos bien).

Que es lo que quieres no ves que estoy trabajando dijo sobándose la oreja

Jajaja que no puedo venir a hacerle una visita a mi querido hermano dije riendo

Si puedes pero nunca lo haces dijo retándome

Por cierto ese no es tu uniforme dijo alzando una ceja

Si este el idiota de capitán de la 6 división me empujo al lodo esta mañana y tuve que cambiarme con uno de la academia

Jajajaja te jaja empujo dijo riendo

Que es gracioso además el hijo de su…. No me ayudo en nada dije molesta

Y que le hesite porque de seguro le hiciste algo conociéndote dijo cruzando sus brazos

Bueno te cuento Renji me pidió que lo ayudar a buscar a Rukia y resulta que es Hermanita del estirado y estando allí pos digamos que me metí en problemas pero no le des importancia dije despreocupada

Bueno creo que es hora de que te vallas necesito terminar este papeleo dijo irritado

Me estas echando que mal hermano eres y pensar que yo soy al que te adopto dije fingiendo estar llorando

Ya deja de hacerte la mártir que no te queda dijo empezando a bajar la temperatura

Ya ya me voy bye nos vemos en la cena dije saliendo

Verán al ser Rin y yo amigas desde que estamos casi casi en pañales, para Toshiro soy como una hermana mayor pues yo soy la mas grande de nosotros 3. Hoy es el día en el que mi hermanito se convirtió en capitán y el día en que Rin desapareció y se le dio como muerta y pos haci decirlo lo adopte


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2. Rin Kagamine

Rin Kagamine era una shinigami que vivía en las sociedad de almas, capitana del escuadrón 10 Ella era castaña y ojos cafés tez blanco. Su afinación entre los elementos es el hielo (como su hermano) y la habilidad de destruir cualquier cosa con un solo toque. Contaba con unos 16 años. Y al igual que Meiko es huérfana, se quedo al cargo de su hermano toushiro después de la muerte de sus padres.

"flashback" hace un año Pov. Rin Kagamine

Estábamos mi hermana Meiko Sakine y mi pequeño hermanito Toshiro Hitsugaya comiendo bueno ellos estaban comiendo, en realidad mas bien estaban tragando sin piedad a esas pobres sandias yo los estaba viendo y pensando como les iba a decirles lo de mi misión.

Pásame el chile shiro, dale que se me hace tarde para el colegio dijo Meiko

¿Porque tanta prisa de llegar si todavía falta media hora? Dijo Toshiro pasándole el chile

Porque… a ti que te importa dijo Meiko

Que estas tramando ahora Meik? Pregunte suponiendo la respuesta (travesuras o maldades)

Tu también que te interesa eso es mi problema… no nos llamaste para preguntarme eso. Anda dime que quieres que tengo prisa dijo Meiko molesta interrumpiendo su comida (cuando no)

Lo que pasa es que pasadomañana salgo de misión y nada mas quería decirles ya que salgo a primera hora y este es el único momento para despedirme, porque tu Meik estas quien sabe donde y Shiro esta entrenado.

Aaaaa dijite algo no te oí es que perdí pensando una maldad…. Digo en mis pensamientos dijo Meik algo rara

Aaaaa bueno lo que tu digas yo ya cumplí con decirte porque nose cuando regreso dije un poco triste

¿Y a donde vas? Digo si se puede saber dijo Shiro comiendo un pedazo de la sandia que tenia en el plato

Mmmm no se si deba van contra las reglas dije muy preocupada

¿Hay Rin tu siempre siguiendo reglas algún día podremos ver que te castiguen enserio? Dijo Meik

Me me voy al hueco mundo a ver unas anomalías dije muy segura y seria y un poco ofendida

Jajaja es jajaja es eso una broma dijo Meiko riendo a mares

No, no lo es me voy mañana al hueco mundo dije levantándome de la mesa molesta

Bueno no te moleste es que la verdad Rin tu no matas ni a una mosca dijo Meik

No las mato porque son seres vivos y sienten como nosotros dije apenada

Sii y yo soy la reina de la sociedad de almas dijo Meik con sarcasmo

Y tu Shiro no vas a decir nada le dije a mi hermano

Bueno pues porque… has lo que quieras dijo terminándose la ultima sandia

Oie esa sandia era MIA dijo molesta Meik subiendo la temperatura

Pues para que eres lenta dijo desafiándola

Ten cuidado con lo que dices Toshiro porque se te puede voltear la torta dijo Meik amenazante

N-n-no te tengo miedo dijo Shiro asustado por que repentino cambio de temperatura

Podrían dejar de pelear. Meik no tenias que hacer no ser que cosa pregunte para bajar la temperatura dije gritando viendo a Meik

Aaaa si ya me voy bye cuando regrese ya vas a ver Shiro dijo Meik corriendo hacia la salida de la casa

Aaaa ya me voy tengo que terminar unas cosas dije dándole un beso en la frente en forma de despedía

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx a la mañana siguiente xxxxxxxxxxxxx

1era división

Toc toc toc

Pase escuche que el teniente capitán Yamamoto decía

Aaaa hola perdone por molestarlo a esta hora es que quiera decirle que ya le avise a mis hermanos de la misión y quería saber si ¿podría pedirle un pequeño favor? Dice un poco nerviosa

Sii dime que querías pedirme? Me respondió

Podría estar un poco mas al pendiente de Meiko porque a estado un poco rara últimamente y creo que trama algo malo dije preocupada

Si si no te preocupes que yo me encargo de ella si quieres la mando a llamar para que nos explique que es lo que le esta pasando de todas maneras hay reunión de capitanes a ver si así se le bajan lo humos de grandeza que tiene, bueno ve por ella dijo muy seguro de si mismo

Si como usted diga capitán dije de manera respetuosa

Xxxxxxxx en la casa xxxxxx

Meikooooooooo grite fuerte mente

¡Que cariños quieres! no ves que tu hermosísimo hermano esta durmiendo y si lo despiertas no hay quien que lo vuela a dormir dijo Meik un poco aterrada

Ya no exageras no es un bebe tiene 11 años dije despreocupara

Sii ya se pero no importa si tiene 1 o 11 años para ser un amargado cuando duerme dijo Meiko teniendo la razón

Bueno no vine para hablar de Shiro dije recordando que tenia razón (otra vez)

A ¿no? Entonces a que viniste? Dijo extrañada

Viene porque el capitán quiere hablar contigo dije un poco nerviosa

Aaa ok entonces me voy para allá dijo despreocupara

Aaa otra cosa yo voy contigo eso fue lo que el me dijo espérame le dejo a Shiro una nota por si se despierta dije rápidamente empezando a hacer la nota

Créeme no lo vas a necesitar ni con un tornado logras hacer que se despierte dijo en tono de burla (imaginando a un tornado y a un Shiro durmiendo plácidamente)

Vamos ya que me estoy molestando dijo Meik irritada saliendo de la casa alado mío

Xxxxxxx en la 1era división xxxxxxxx

Buenas noches ya llegamos dije de manera respetuosa a todos

Se puede saber porque están estos estirados aquí pregunto Meik molesta haciendo que suba tantito la temperatura

Yo te mande a llamar porque necesito que me expliques algo y ellos estaban en una reunión conmigo dijo el capitán Yamamoto

Capitanes les presento a Meiko mi protegida dijo orgulloso

Un placer poder conocer a la joven dijo uno de los capitanes

Aaa si el pacer es todo mío dijo Meiko de manera educada (raro en ella)

Yamamoto que quieres que le explique dijo Meiko

Rin me dijo que estas actuando raro y que cree que tramas algo dijo muy seguro y serio

Enserio eso te dijo Rin dijo volteándome a ver levantando una ceja

No pasa nada solo estoy entrenando un poco mas de lo normal últimamente mis elemento esta muy desajustado dijo mintiendo (como siempre)

Aa segura que es eso o me estas mintiendo como siempre Meiko dijo de manera sebera

Si estoy segura si quiere le muestro dijo de manera retadora y un poco nerviosa porque la conocía demasiado bien para su gusto

Mmmm me parece perfecto dijo convencido

Capitán kuchiki podrías ayudar a la demostración de Meiko dijo Yamamoto

Como usted ordene dijo de manera respetuosa

Ok esto será divertido nada mas una cosa no me hago responsable de lo que puede pasar dijo ella muy divertida y "preocupara" y mirando de manera rara al capitán

Ok vamos a fuera dijo Yamamoto

Xxxxxxx ene el campo de entrenamiento xxxxxx

Ok esto va para los dos quiero que esto sea de manera justa y tómenlo como un entrenamiento que le puede ayudar en el futuro y esto es para ti Meiko ¡NO QUIERO HERIDOS O MUERTOS! porque sino tu vas a tener que curarlo y se que eso no te gusta dijo Yamamoto sentenciando

Si si como usted diga Capitán no lastimare el real cuerpecito del capitán de curta dijo de manera aburrida

Hmp dijo el capitán Kuchiki

Para que veas que soy buena voy a dejar que tu empiece dijo (raro en ella)

Ya estando lo dos en posición y que Yamamoto dijera las reglas y Meik se burla la pelea empezó

El capitán Kuchiki desenvaino la sampakto y se lanco sobre Meik pero ella fue mas rápida que el y lo esquivo si ningún problema y le devolvió el ataque nada mas que con mas fuerza todo los capitanes ataba estupefactos por la rapidez de ella y la facilidad de defenderse ya que no contaba con una sampakto (y todavía no avían visto nada) y le devolvió el ataque pero el capitán esquivo el ataque un poco mas lento que ella.

Jajaja eso si que es muy divertido es mas divertido que practicar con lo de mi generación son uno tontos ineptos que no saben nada dijo riendo y la cabeza agachada

No sabias que es de cobardes bajar la cabeza en una batalla por tu vida dijo regañándola el capitán Kuchiki

Jajaja pero quien dijo que YO SOY UNA COARDE y quien dijo que ERA UNA BATALLA POR MI VIDA queras decir POR LA TUYA dijo levantando la cabeza dejando ver sus ojos rojos como el infierno y una sonrisa que dejaba petrificado hasta el mismísimo demonio

Todos los capitanes estaban atemorizados por el color de sus ojos y la cara que poseía

Pero bueno no venimos aquí para hablar sino para pelear dijo formando en su mano derecha una sampakto de fuego

Te presento a mi Sampakto dijo de manera prepotente

El capitán estaba como decirlo entre asustado y sorprendido pero eso si no lo demostraba

Jajaja deberías ver sus caras es como si estuvieran viendo al mismo demonio en persona jajaja pero déjenme decirles que el no se compara conmigo jajaja dijo de manera endemoniada.

Y así es como continua la pelea. Ella se lanzo hacia el capitán de una manera rápida pero el estaba sorprendido porque al momento de mover un pie desapareció de su vista y ella lo golpeo fuertemente haciendo que el callera al piso lastimado del torso y ella sin ningún solo rasguño todo era una masacre para el, ella estaba completamente descontrolada estaba a punto de degollar al capitán cuando Yamamoto hablo

YA ES SUFICIENTE MEIKO dijo Yamamoto severamente

Ella se quedo donde estaba parada y la sampakto junto con el color de sus ojos desaparecieron. Cuando todo estuvo mas tranquilo ella se voltio a nosotros y nos sonrió de manera cálida los capitanes se asustaron por la sonrisa pero para mi el capitán Yamamoto eso significaba que ella estaba tranquila y relajada.

¿Estas vivo todavía o tendré que ahorrarme el que curarte? pregunto Meik agachada y picándole las costillas al capitán

Estoy vivo todavía dijo el capitán Kuchiki con los ojos cerrados y adolorido

Aaaa que mala suerte dijo Meiko tronado los dedos y de manera aburrida

Meiko dijo Yamamoto regañándola

Que… que paso se te ofrece algo dijo Meik lo más respetuoso que pudo intentado corregir lo que había dicho

Si, si seme ofrece algo dijo Yamamoto

Que es respondió meiko con fastidio

Que cures al capitán… te dije que no quería muertos ni heridos dijo con burla Yamamoto

Aaaa era eso ahora lo hago dijo Meik respirando profundo, cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus manos en su pecho

Ya estas como seminuevo dijo con burla Meiko

Como que seminuevo dijo un capitán

Oie no hago maravillas solo curo créeme que si lo dejara como nuevo estaría… dijo Meik intentando buscar las palabras correctas

Bueno me voy que deje a un niño durmiendo solo en la casa volvió a decir Meik empezando a caminar

Meiko ya terminaste de curarlo dijo Yamamoto viendo a Meik que se parara donde estaba

Si si ya lo hice, solo necesita descansar y que recupere su reitsu dijo de manera medicamente

A por cierto Rin no uses tus poderes allí si sabes lo que te conviene y lo que es mejor para tu "grupito de amigos" dijo Meik de amera neutral y desapareciendo delante de nuestros ojo. Y dejándonos a todos con una cara de interrogación

Xxxxxxx Hueco-Mundo xxxxxxxx

Estaba de líder en un grupo de 10 personas sentía que algo malo estaba pasando todo estaba muy calmado y tranquilo, no mas no podía dejar de pensar lo que Meik se refería

Capitana algo esta pasando dijo una de las personas que venían conmigo

Que paso dije un poco irritada

Algo se acerca dijo intentando ver que había allí

Mmmmm dije cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarme y poder sentir el reitsu del enemigo

Abrí mis ojos y me voltie a mis compañeros y le grite regresen a la sociedad yo ya los alcanzo los voy a entretener

Pero dijo otro

Es una orden dije seria

Dale corran hay que hacerle caso dijo un tercero guiando a los demás al portal

Una ves que ellos se fueran la criatura apareció no se que era pero eso si tenia que sobrevivir para poder preguntarle a ella sobre eso fue una pelea dura, iba ganando pero no vi que detrás mi venia otro y me golpeo tan fuerte, lo ultimo que vi antes de caer inconsciente fue a un hombre destruyendo a las criaturas y acercándose a mi de allí todo se volvió negro.

Pov Meiko

Xxxxxxxxxx sociedad de almas xxxxxxx 1era división

Entramos a la sala Shiro y yo y estaban todos lo capitanes allí eso significaba que era algo malo de eso estaba segura

Meiko, Toshiro tengo algo que decirte, esto le va a doler pero tienen que ser muy fuertes dijo yamammoto asustándonos

Rin desapareció y no la han encontrado volvió a decir

Que eso no puede ser estas mintiendo dijo Shiro desesperado y a punto de llorar

Jajaja es una buena broma mira que nadie se esta riendo dije nerviosa no creyendo la verdad

Después de eso solo escuche la puerta y Shiro saliendo allí pero no sabia que se había quedo a escuchar todo lo que estábamos dice

Lo siento pero es la verdad, uno de los de su equipo nos dijo que ella dio la orden de que ellos regresaran en lo que ella lo entretenía, cuando fueron a buscarla no estaba solo estaban esas criaturas y creo que tu las conoces dijo el

Conocer no se de que me estas hablando dije extrañada y asustada porque había muchos pares de ojos sobre mi

Si era criaturas diferentes a lo que existen en Huego-Mundo dije explicándonos a todos

Como no te entiendo dije sabiendo la respuesta y esperando a equivocarme

Son criaturas del infierno dijo sentenciando

Todos estaban estupefactos por la respuesta y sorprendidos, supongo que ellos no habían escuchado de ellos

Eso es imposible ninguna criatura del infierno puede ir allí sin que yo lo separa, estas seguro o te habrás confundido de criatura dije seria

Si estoy seguro, eran negras, con ojos rojos y con cuernos dijo serie esperando una explicación

Pero eso es imposible ellos, no pueden estar allí al menos que allá un portal allí sin que lo allá sentido dije reflexionando

Puede ser, pero creo que deberías de ir a verlos dijo Yamamoto

Esperen alguien nos podría explicar que esta pasando dijo un capitán

Mmmm que hare con el 10 escuadrón dijo Yamamoto ignorando al capitán

Meik no te gustaría estar en el 10 escuadrón dijo

A no que ¡ESTAS LOCO! Ni muerta sabe que no me gusta tener que estas detrás de un escritorio haciendo papeleos dije sentenciando

Mmmm entonces creo saber quien es el apropiado dijo

Aaaa si y quienes dije dudosa

Pues tu pequeño hermanos dijo despreocupado

¿QUEEEE? Ooooh creo que eso lo deberías de hablar con el no conmigo dije

Mmmm esta bien dijo despreocupado

Hola aun seguimos aquí dijo el capitán kempachi

Ya se, bueno si no tienes nada mas que decirme me voy tengo que ver eso dije molesta y aburrida

Espera a mi no me vas a dejar con las explicaciones de lo que es tu mundo dijo Yamamoto

Pos que debo de decirles dije extrañada

Mmmm lo que deberían de saber de tu mundo y de ti dijo el

Mmmm lo único que deberían saber es que si van al infierno no viven para contarlo y de mi tendrán que averiguarlo dije con burla y saliendo de la sala

Aaaa por cierto tendrás que hablar con Shiro respecto a lo que me dijiste pero podrías hacerlo mañana, creo que necesita pensar dije preocupada

Ok, si eso es lo que quieres yo lo mandare a llamar a su debido tiempo dijo Yamamoto

Después de esa conversación Shiro subió a ser capitán de la 10 división y con su teniente Matsumoto y Yo continúe en la academia y manteniendo a Shiro

Pero lo que no sabíamos es que ella estaba viva en un lugar de Huego-Mundo y un solo recuerdo de lo que fue.

"End Flasback"


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 Mundo humano

Tiempo actual

Pov. Meiko

Después de mi peleíta con el estirado perdón con el capitán Kuchiki, el capitán Yamamoto me mantenía bien vigiladita para que no cometiera ninguna imprudencia como el diría .

Estaba saliendo de la academia cuando casi toda la de la academia me estaba viendo pero la verdad no le di importancia bueno hasta que una hablo.

Como se te ocurre hablar así de mal del capitán kuchiki dijo una de mi generación que no me acuerdo su nombre

¿Así como? dije despreocupada

Así de despectivo dijo molesta

A ti que te importa lo que haga o deje de hacer dije molesta

Y quien te dijo eso volví a preguntar

Una niña de un salón más arriba de nosotras dijo

Dime su nombre dije agarrándola del cuello de la ropa

No no se su nombre pero te puedo decir quien es dijo con miedo

Ok, llévame con ella dije soltándola

Ven sígueme dijo empezando a caminar pero lo que no me percate que el capitán Kuchiki nos estaba siguiendo

Es esa la que esta apoyada en la pared dijo saliendo corriendo

Así que tu eres la que dijo a todo el mundo que le hable despectivamente al capitán Kuchiki dije acercándome a ellas

Si yo fui dijo seriamente

Y se puede saber a quien tengo el honor de hablar así de mi pregunte

Tsuki Ryu mucho gusto dijo extendiendo la mano

Yo soy Meiko Sakine dije tendiéndole igual la mano y apretándola fuertemente casi rompiéndosela

Aaaaaa gimió de dolor retirar su mano

Ten cuidado con lo que dices dije amenazándola y agarrándola del cuello y a punto de golpearla y con los ojos rojos

Aaaaaa suéltame me lastimas dijo asustada llorando viéndome a los ojos

¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ? dijo capitán Kuchiki viendo la escena

Nada que te interese idiota dije soltando a la niña y volteándome a verle

Váyanse de aquí dijo a las niñas y ellas se fueron corriendo.

Si abren la boca de lo que paso están muertas niñitas les grite y ellas solo asintieron.

Sabia que te conocía de alguna parte y ahora que te veo lo recuerdo dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos

¿De que estas hablando?,¿ no te entiendo? dije aun con los ojos rojos y muy confundida

Hace un año peleaste contra mi un día antes de la desaparición de la ex capitana de la 10 división dijo muy serio

Mmmm aaaa ya me acuerdo te patie el trasero dije prepotente

Si no quieres que te deje peor que aquella vez no abras la boca a nadie de lo que viste dije regresando mis ojos a su estado normal

Esto es una amenaza dijo serio

Tómalo como quieres… estas advertido dije yéndome de allí

Para mi mala suerte el estirado abrió la boca mas de lo que debía, me regañaron pero no me importo ese día decidí irme para siempre de la sociedad de almas y ya sabía a quien recurrir

Xxxxxxx en la casa xxxxxx

Entre a la casa y empecé a empacar pero primero tenia que arreglar unas cosas

Busque el celular y marque un numero que nunca pensé volver a usar

Bueno ¿quien es? escuche del otro lado

Tío soy yo Meiko dije segura

Oh hola pequeña en que puedo servirte dijo cortes

Será que me puedas hacer un favor pregunte

Sii dime que necesitas pregunto

Necesito un departamento allí en karakura dije segura de mi decisión

Para que lo necesitas si se puede saber pregunto extrañado

No puedo decírtelo por teléfono tiene que ser en persona dije

Esta bien, para cuando necesitas el departamento pregunto

Mmmm cuanto sea lo más pronto dije

Esta bien bueno me despido yo te aviso cuando lo tengas dijo serio

Gracias tío te quiero dije un tanto triste y colgué

Ya llegue Meik dijo Shiro desde la entrada de la casa

Ya voy dije

Ya me entere de tu travesura dijo un poco irritado

Shiro tengo que decirte algo dije

Que paso dijo irritado

Me voy de la sociedad de almas ya me arte de que todos estén vigilándome dije seria

¿Quee? ¡como que te vas! me vas a dejar grito

No, no me voy a la tierra por un tiempo, me are pasar por muerta o algo para que nadie me busque, a te lo digo porque eres mi hermano podrás hablar conmigo las veces que quieras nada mas que nadie puede saberlo dije acariciándole una mejilla

Esta bien, ¿Cuándo te vas? Pregunto triste

Pues la verdad todavía no se espero esta semana o la próxima dije

Bueno cambiemos de tema voy a hacer la cena dije Sonriendo

Tres días después mi tío me hablo y me dijo que ya tenía todo listo para que pudiera cambiar.

Le pedí a Yamamoto poder ir al Hueco-Mundo para ve una anomalía con el infierno y me dejo ir.

Fui a ver a Shiro a su escuadro en le dije que ya estaba todo listo que mañana por la tarde me iba

Al día siguiente en la tarde abrí un porta en el escuadrón de Shiro y me fui al Hueco-Mundo, después de 2 horas era hora de empezar mi plan después de terminar con eso abrí otro portal a karakura.

Y pensaba que allí iba a estar tranquila pero me equivoque porque allí empezaron los nuevos problemas que avecinaban mi vida


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4 revelaciones

Pov. Meiko

Estaba ya en mi nuevo departamento de dos pisos en compañía de mi tio , en el piso de arriba contaba con 3 cuantos con baño cada uno, en el piso de abajo estaba la sala concina y una pequeño estudio mas bien parecía una casa.

Estando en la sala

Que paso Meik tu no eres de las personas que se dan por vencida tan rápido? Dijo mi tío preocupado

Lo que pasa tío han pasado muchas cosas estos últimos 2 años, primero mi amiga desaparece me quedo al cuidado de su hermano de 12 años para colmo Yamamoto no deja de molestar y para rematar el estirado trae filo conmigo dije suspirando

A ver podrías empezar desde el principio y ¿Quién es el estirado? Dijo extrañado

Primero mi amiga Rin se fue de misión y no regreso y desde hace años vivíamos juntas ella y su hermanito segunda el estirado es el capitán de la 6ta división y creo que es así porque le patie el trasero hace un año y lo de Yamamoto desde eso me molesta mucho dije triste

Aaaa ya entendí dijo entendiendo

Tío nadie sabe que estoy aquí bueno solo el hermano de Rin, invente una misión en el Hueco-Mundo para poder venir dije

Que dijiste pregunto suponiendo la respuesta

Pues me hice pasara por muerta dije nerviosa

¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! ESTAS LOCA dijo nervioso

Por favor entiéndeme me canse de intentar ser alguien que no soy en realidad, me canse de ser a niña buena que no soy, de ser la niña que Yamamoto quiere que sea y la sociedad de almas también dije llorando

Ya ya no te preocupes yo te voy a apoyar dijo abrazándome

Gracias tío Isshin eres el mejor dije devolviéndole el abrazo

Pero si quieres quedarte tienes que actuar como humana, tienes que ir al colegio dijo pensando

Colegio estas hablando enserio tío y que vamos a hacer con mis primos que les vamos a decir dije dudosa

Si nena y lo segundo ya se nos ocurrirá algo, piensa Meik si se trata de mentiras piadosas tu eres la mejor dijo riendo

Ya ya tío que me hacer sonrojar, mmmm ya se les diremos que esta viniendo de un viaje de estudio de medicina en quien sabe que lugar y tuve un accidente y no recuerdo nada de mi pasado dije rápido y sonriendo

Es una buena idea y el lugar es Francia, allí hay una buena escuela de medicina dijo rápido

Y que hay de la escuela tengo que entrar a una donde me acepten por mi edad ni modo que me meta a una escuela con Ichigo dije

Si en eso estaba pensando te vamos a meter a un a universidad muy seca de aquí pero creo que primero tendrás que aprender a manejar y una que otra cosa de mi mundo dijo muy preocupado

Primeo que es universidad, segundo manejar y tercero que cosas dijo muy confundida

Jajaja hay Meiko que voy a hacer contigo dijo riendo

Yo estaba que me moría de la vergüenza como se le ocurría decir todas esas cosas de sopetón

Bueno nena creo que ya es hora de irme, tengo que llegar y decirles a tus primos la historia que nos inventamos dijo levantándose del sillón y yendo a la puerta.

Xxxxxxxxx Hueco-Mundo xxxxxxxxxx

Pov. Rin

Llevo un año viviendo allí sin saber quien era en realidad, todos me han tratado de maravilla tenemos un jefe, nunca lo veo

Rin ya sal se nos hace tarde para entrenar nos va a regañar si vamos tarde dijo Grimmjow

Hay apoco le tienes miedo dije retándolo

Tu no? A se me olvidaba que tu y el tienen algo dijo despreocupada

Aaaa no somos nada solo amigos dije aburrida

Sii y yo soy el rey de el mundo dijo riendo

Jajaja creo que eso no podrás llegar a hacer si no me vences dije riendo a carcajadas

SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ RIN dijo una voz serie

Na nada dijo Grimmjow

Ya ya deja de asustarlo Ulquiorra dije acercándome a el par darle un bezo en la mejilla

Ya estando en el entrenamiento todo era mas divertido aveces pienso que debo de decirle la verdad respecto a que tengo flashasos de mi pasado pero no se como se lo va a tomar, también pienso que Grimmjow tiene razón respecto a mi relación con Ulquiorra que somos mas que amigos

Hey Rin dije Grimm  
>Que paso dije despistada<br>En que rayos estas pensando dijo Grimm curioso  
>Eso a ti que te importa dijo Ulquiorra defendiendome<br>Ya ya dejen de pelear parecen dos niños pequeños discutiendo por un juguete dije divertida y calleándome de la risa

Una ve terminado el entrenamiento cada uno se fue a su cuarto pero Tube un sueño raro donde veía a un niño de pelo blanco como la nieve y unos ojos turquesas muy bonitos y alado de el una chica de pelo café y unos ojos rojos como la sangre viéndome Fijamente, después todo se vuelve negro y despierto

A la mañana siguente que me levante pensé en mi sueño y decidí que era momento de empezar a buscar respuestas así que decidi buscar y preguntar

Fin pov Rin

Pov Meiko

Ese dia iba a ir a ver a mis primos a su casa  
>Ichigo era el mayor tiene creo que 16 años y tiene dos hermanas gemelas de 12 ahorra que lo pienso tienen la misma edad que mi hermanito Shiro y Rin<br>toque la puerta y me abrió ichigo  
>Mei que hace que? Dijo confundido ichigo<br>Que manera de recibir a tu prima ichigo y yo que cuando eras mas pequeño yo te cuidaste dije ofendida y un poco divertida  
>Jajaja que divertida dijo con el seño fruncido ahorra que lo recurso con esa cara se parece Mucho al estirado<br>Jajajaja me reí  
>Que rallos te pasa dijo extrañado<br>Nanda me acorde de algo... Me vas a dejar pasar o me voy a quedar aquí todo el bendito dia dije molesta  
>Bueno bueno no te moleste despreocupado sin quitar esa cara<br>Sabia que si sigues así te van a Salí arrugas antes de tiempo dije agarrando su frente y apretandola  
>Jajaja muy graciosa dijo corriendose para que pueda pasar a la casa<br>Entrando me resibio yuzu corriendo  
>Mei hace tiempo que no te veía, papa nos contó lo de tu accidente allí en París dijo triste<br>No te preocupes ya veras que con el tiempo recordare cosas dije sonriendo

XXXXXXXXXX sociedad de almas XXXXXXXXXX

pov Toshiro

3 meses después

En la primera división del gotei 13 en una reunión de capitanes y tenientes

Rukia Kuchiki serás enviada a la cuidad de Karakura a ver el repentino aumento de hollows en la ciudad Dijo el capitán Yamamoto

Como usted ordene dijo ella respetuosamente y extrañada porque a ella la enviarían

Tendré Que decirle a Mei que tenga cuidado pensé preocupado  
>Capitán Hitsugaya me llamaron haciendo que salga abruptamente de mis pensamientos<br>Si capitán dije despistado  
>usted se queda me dijo muy serio<br>Si para que me necesita dije repetuosamente  
>Lamento lo de la muerte de Meiko yo también la quería dijo triste<br>No se preocupe lo superaremos dijo mintiendo (raro en mi)

Una vesque Sali de la división, me fui a casa y le marque a Meiko a sus celular y me contesto al tercer pitido

Bueno Shiro que pasa? dijo somnolienta

Tengo que decirte algo importante dije serio

Que pasa me dijo un poco mas despierta

Mañana o pasado Kuchiki Rukia va a ir a la ciudad de Karakura te cuidado que no te vea o te van a descubrir dije serio y un poco preocupado

Que! Etas hablando en serio dije nerviosa

Sii eso nos acaba de informar Yamamoto porque se elevaron los hollows dije

Ok gracias Shiro tendre cuidado , y dime como te esta llendo en estos últimos 3 meses dijo contenta

Bien nada más que todos están muy tristes dijo serio

…. Porque no hacia nada mas que jo-de digo molestar

Tu ponías un reto a todos por superarte desde que venciste al capitán Kuchiki dije divertido

¿Y dime como te esta yendo a ti? volví a preguntar

Bien tengo casa, coche y voy a la escuela dijo contenta

Aaa ok bueno creo que es hora que cortemos porque me van a cachar dije divertido

Bueno bye Shiro te quiero y te extraño dijo colgando

Pero quien iba a pensar que la llegada de cierta shinigami pondría a prueba la llegada de Meiko a Karakura y el descubrimientos de nuevos misterio que no tenia solucion


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5 misterios resueltos

Pov Ichigo

He tenido una semana bastante rara primero mi prima viene de Francia sin memoria segundo las almas cada ves vienen mas, y para terminar mi semana se aparece una joven en mi cuarto.

"Flashback"

Estaba en mi cuarto durmiendo plácidamente cuando de repente escucho un ruido muy extraño y de la nada aparece un mariposa negra y después un joven

Quien eres y que haces aquí? dije preocupado

Creo que la pregunta debería de ser ¿Quién eres tu? Dijo apuntándome con su ¿espada?

Oie estas en mi cuarto yo hago las pregunta dije molesto

Yo soy Ichigo Kurosaki Dije confundido

… soy Rukia Kuchiki y soy un Shinigami dijo orgullosa

"End Flashback"

Estoy en casa dije despreocupado

ICHIGOOOOOOOOO grito mi padre corriendo a mi y yo recibiéndolo con un bueno golpe

QUE QUIERES VIEJO dije histérico

Tu bella prima Meiko esta aquí dijo feliz

Y eso que dije resiviendo un gran golpe en la cabeza

COMO QUE Y ESO QUE dijo Meik ofendida

Auch eso me dolio perdón dije avergonzado

Ya esta la comida dijo yuzu mi pequeña hermana

Ya en la mesa nunca pensé que esto iba a pasar

Ichigo voy a tu cuarto a buscar unas mantas dijo subiendo las escaleras

Ok dije ignorando porque nadie entraba

Solo un grito de Meiko me hiso recordar y Salí corriendo

ICHIGOOO grito maiko

Que paso dije asustado

Me puedes decir que hace una muchacha en tu armario no me molestaría si fueran revistas o otra cosa pero una MUJER estas pero mal me dijo en un mormullo

Que paso dijo mi papa entrando

Nada lo que pasa es que había una cucaracha e ichigo la mato por mi dijo cerrando de golpe el armario

Ichigo y yo iremos a comprar poste dijo golpeado fuertemente el armario y salando del cuarto

Una vez afuera mi tormento empezó

Ahorra me dices quien demonios es ella dijo señalándola

Ella es Rukia Kuchiki una amiga dije nervioso

Y me puedes decir quien….empezó a decir

Estas viva ESTAS VIVA todos se van a poner felices dijo abrazandola y saltando

Meiko la conoces dije estupefacto

¿Me podrías decir quien cariños eres? que no te conozco dijo molesta

Que no me conoces… somos amigas dijo triste

Perdónala es que tubo un accidente y perdió la memoria no recuerda nada de su pasado dije interviniendo

Aaaa no importa dijo ella triste

Podrías no decirle a mi papa sobre esto pregunte preocupado

Si si no te preocupes, nada mas que tu ichigo invitas el postre dijo apuntándome con el dedo

Siii ya que dije ceñudo

Xxxxxxxxxx Hueco-Mundo xxxxxxxxx

Estaba decidida quería saber quienes eran las personas que salian en mi sueño empezare por la joven primero necesitaba sabre como salir de aquí.

Grimm tengo una duda hace meses escuche por allí que hay mas mundos aparte de este ¿es verdad? Dije corriendo a el

Emmm creo que yo no debería responderte esa pregunta dijo nervioso

Pero tu eres la única persona que me lo va a responder sin ningún problema dije haciendo un puchero

Jajaja jajaja si hay ms mundos uno de ellos es la sociedad de almas, la tierra y el infierno dijo explicándome

Aaaaa cuéntame de ellos, pero no aquí nos van a escuchar dije caminando a mi cuarto

Primero la sociedad de almas es nuestra enemiga allí no puedes ir solo van shinigamis dijo serio

La tierra es donde viven los humanos pero no se nada de allí dijo dudoso

Y el infierno es el lugar donde los hollows van si como humanos hicieron algo malo dijo dudoso

Aaaa ok gracias Grimm te quiero mucho dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Pero lo que no sabían era que Ulquiorra los estaba viendo y oyendo

Rin tenemos que hablar a solas dijo Ulquiorra muy serio viendo a Grimm

Si dime dije preocupada

Tengo que decirte algo que no te avia contado dijo decidido

Dime me estas asustando dije

El dia que te encontré la ropa que estasbas usando era de shinigami eres la capitana de la 10 division, en la sociedad de almas, en otras palabras eres nuestra enemiga dijo

¿QUEEE? Me estuviste mintiendo todo este tiempo porque no me dijiste la verdad tu sabias que he estado intentando recuperar mi pasado y tu no me decias nada dije llorando y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

Lo siento, no te dije porque quería que te quedaras aquí con migo dijo triste

TE ODIO dije antes de caer desmayada

Rin que te pasa Rin reacciona dijo Ulquiorra preocupada llevándosela de allí.

Cap. 6 El rescate de Rukia

Pov Meiko

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que me entere de que Rukia esta aquí en karakura viviendo en el armario de Ichigo, todo ha estado tranquilo, bueno eso era lo que creía

Eran las 12 de la noche, estaba en mi guardia en el hospital cuando sentí un reitsu conocido pero no le hice caso porque no era mi problema ya que nadie sabía que estaba allí.

Tres días después me habla Urahara para que valla a verlo

Aquí estoy en la entrada de su tienda esperándolo pero para mi sorpresa no hay nadie

Hey Urahara donde estas grite molesta, de pronto recordé donde podría estar

Allí estas la próxima ves que quieras que venga me dices donde esta para que no me quede esperándote 5 de mis valiosos minutos entendiste dije molesta fijándome en el e ignorando a los otros

Meiko que haces aquí me dijo Ichigo confundido

Hola Ichigo la verdad no tengo idea dije

Puedes VERME dijo sorprendido

Si, si puedo verte hasta puedo hacer esto dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

¿Quién eres? Me preguntaron los otros 3 que estaba allí

Soy Meiko la prima de Ichigo dije despreocupada

Hola yo soy Orihime, el es Chad y el Ishida dijo presentándomelos

Hola, Bueno para que me quieres Urahara dije viéndolo

Mmmmm como te digo mmmm a ya se los vas a ayudar a entrar a la sociedad de almas dijo detrás de su abanico

Aaaaa ok espera ¿QUEEEEEEE? ESTAS DEMENTE dije sobresaltada

Alguien me podría decir que esta pasando dijo Ichigo

Te lo voy a decir dije suspirando

Yo vivo en la sociedad de almas, junto con mi hermanito dije dudando

¡Queee!, nos mentiste diciendo que no tenias memoria dijo Ichigo ofendido

No, tu papa ya lo sabia dije

Pero dijo

Déjame terminar, me hice pasar por muerta porque tenia problemas allí, se todo sobre mi pasado y si conocía a Rukia dije rápido

Por ciento donde esta ella? Dije dudando

Es por eso que necesitan entrar a la sociedad de almas dijo Urahara

Aaaaa ya entendí, le ayudare pero tengo varias condiciones dije seria

Cuales dijo Ichigo

Primera no puedo entrar con ustedes, segundo nadie pero nadie debe saber que estoy viva y tercero nadie debe saber que Ichigo y yo somos familia dije seria

A ver ¿porque no pues entrar con nosotros, porque nadie debe saber que estas viva y porque nadie debe saber que somos familia? Dijo Ichigo dudando

Porque si se enteran que somos familia y que estoy viva no voy a poder ayudarlos y no puedo entrar con ustedes porque hasta el momento exacto me verán, alguna duda dije.

Después de esa pequeña explicación todos pasaron por la puerta que les abrieron

Porque no fuiste con ellos me pregunto Urahara

Porque tú me vas a explicar que esta pasando dije empezando a caminar

Ok, Rukia vino a ver porque habían aparecido hollows, le dio sus poderes a Ichigo y el se hacia cargo de ellos pero llego el capitán Kuchiki y su teniente y le quitaron el poder de Rukia a Ichigo lo lastimaron y el quiere ir a rescatarla

Ok ya entendí dije

Bueno cuando vas a ir a ayudar a Ichigo me pregunto preocupado

Mmmm creo que después ash hoy tengo guardia por eso no puedo ir, no hay nadie que me cubra dije explicando

Bueno ya me voy, mientras mas temprano entre mas temprano salgo dije despidiéndome

Después de mi visita a la tiendo me fui a mi guardia, considere un tiempo para poder presentarme.

Ese día llego abrí un portal y me fui

Xxxxxxxxxx Sociedad de almas xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo y el capitán kuchiki estaba peleando, al parecer Ichigo había ganado, preferí no intervenir e ir a buscar información a otro lado y que mejor manera que mi buena y dulce amiga Retsu Unohana capitana de la 4ta división

Xxxxxxxxxx 4to escuadrón xxxxxxxxxx

Hola Hana como estas? Dije divertida  
>Estas estas viva me dijo anonadada<br>Si lo estoy lo que pasa estaba de vacaciones sin permiso dije despreocupada  
>Te tengo que de algo me dijo preocupada<br>Que paso Hana me estas asustando dije nerviosa  
>Hace un rato traje a tu hermano Aizen lo hirió dijo triste<br>Que hizo que cosa? Quiero verlo repetí dije entre molesta y preocupada  
>Esta en el cuarto 212 dijo enternecida<br>Gracias Hana, después te explico todo con detalles dije saliendo por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones  
>Capitán hay heridos dijo un subordinado<br>Ok, voy para allí dijo rápido viendo como el joven salía del cuarto  
>Oie Hana, que paso que buscas dije extrañada<br>Mmmm nesecito que me ayudes con algo importante, ven con migo creo que es hora que todos te vean dijo llendo a la salida  
>De que demonios me estas hablando dije suponiendo lo que me iba a decir<br>Vamos a ir a curar a algunas personas me dijo  
>Y una de ellas es tu novio dijo riendo<br>Mi NOVIO! Pero ni siquiera tengo dije extrañada  
>Vamos a ir a curar al capitán del escuadrón 6 y 7 me dijo subiendo a su zampakto<br>Aaa ok te veo allí dije rápido

Estando allí me quede parada lejos viendo lo que estaba pasando metida en mis pensamientos cuando Unohana me hablo  
>Ve tienes que ayudarme no puedo con los dos yo sola dijo rompieron hielo y todos viendo hacia donde ella estaba viendo<br>Ya voy ya voy dije indiferente caminado hacia donde ella estaba junto al estirado  
>Podrías terminar de curaron mientras veo al otro capitán dijo sonriendo estaba segura de algo (tramaba algo)<br>Si si pero porque no tu ves a el y yo al otro dije intentando salir de esta  
>NO tienes que atender al capitán KUchiki porque el esta mas herido que el otro me dijo intentado convencerme<br>Esta bien tu ganas pero me debes una muy pero muy grande dije divertida  
>Esta bien, que sea una cena dijo riendo y caminando hacia donde estaba el otro capitán<br>Miren que tenemos aquí dije riendo  
>Pensé que eras el capitán mas fuerte... Después de Yamamnoto claro dije viendolo parada<br>Podrías ayudarlo dijo rukia triste y estupefacta  
>Ok pero esto va a ser muy aburrido y tengo wue tener un pago por desperdiciar mi tiempo dije agachandome y viendo a los ojos del capitán<br>Pensé que no recordabas nada dijo ruki viendome  
>Jeje bueno lo que pasa es que... Que estoy diciendo a ti que te interés dije molesta y empezando Curar al estirado<br>Fiu ya termine dije quitando el pelo de la cara  
>Gracias dijo Rukia viendo a su hermano<br>A si denada Hana ya termine lo que falta lo ve tu dije aburrida  
>Holo chicos dije llendo donde estaba ellos<br>Que hay me dijo IChigo  
>Nada aburrido, estoy muerta de cansancio dije abrazando y cerrando mis ojos, todos los capitanes me estaba viendo sorprendidos<p>

Después de eso todos se fueron a que los recién y yo tuve que dar una gran explicación, fue un tanto rara peor lo bueno de eso me dejaron quedarme en Karakura por suerte nadie sabe que Ichigo y yo somos primos todos piensan que somos amigos, después de eso nos regresamos a la tierra

Xxxxxxxxxx Hueco-Mundo xxxxxxxxxx

Hace mas de 2 meses que recuerdo todo, no he querido que nadie lo sepa ni siquiera Ulquiorra porque temía su reacción, después de eso nos volvimos como NOVIOS pero nadie lo sabe creo que necesito hablar con Meiko, ella debe saber que paso conmigo pero no se como lo tome, para empezar necesitare algó par poder hablar con ella pero no se como contactarla  
>Rin estas allí dijo Grimm<br>Si, si estoy que pasa? Dije  
>Hace rato que te llamo pero no me respondes me dijo preocupado<br>No es nada solo... Sabes como puedo salir de aquí dije dudosa  
>Bueno yo no soy la persona apropiada para decirte, podías decirle a Ulquiorra dijo pensando<br>Si tiene razón GRACIAS dije corriendo hacia donde se suponía donde el estaba

Llegue donde estaba el, por la cara que tenía supuse que algo sabia o le preocupaba  
>Porque quiere saber como salir de aquí? Pregunto molesto<br>Lo que pasa es que quiero... Quiero ropa ya que canse de usar lo mismo blanco y negro o negro y blanco... Sabes usar estos colores cansa dije un poco nerviosa, no suelo mentir mucho  
>Mmmm creo que podemos solucionar dijo pensando<br>Siii, como Dije emocionada  
>Puedes ir a la tierra a comprar ropa dijo despreocupado<br>Enserio gracia Ulquiorra dije emocionada dándole un beso en la mejilla  
>Si en ese momento supe que podría recuperar todo lo que había perdido mis hermanos, mi trabajo y tal vez pero tal vez mi vida.<p>

Xxxxxxxx Karakura xxxxxxxx

Al llegar allí primero me dedique a buscar un celular, después compraría ropa para tapar mi mentira, no me gusta mentir pero creo que s lo mejor para poder estar mas tranquila además me siento muy triste porque una vez que todos regrese a la normalidad yo tendre que dejar a ulquiorra y no quiero

Saliendo de la tienda está Meiko besándose con un tipo guapo y a lado había helados esperen MEIKO SE ESTA BESANDO CON UN TIPO GUAPO

Meiko que estas hacien… dije tapándome la boca

Rin estas viva dijo separandoce del tipo

Si de echo tenemos que hablar dije apenada

A Rin el es Edward estudia medicina conmigo y es mi novio dijo feliz(raro en ella)

A es un placer será que me pueda robar a Meiko por un rato dije educada

Claro de todas maneras yo ya me iba dijo despidiéndose

Ok vamos a mi casa para poder hablar tranquilas sugirió Meiko

Estando en casa de ella todo debería ser mas fácil

A ver explícame que fue lo que paso me dijo sentándose

Ok, desperté en un cuarto blanco en un lugar que en mi vida avía visto, allí había un hombre muy guapo que me dijo que me había pasado, dijo que me habían atacado unas criaturas raras, pero para eso yo no tenia memoria, hace ya unas semanas empecé a soñar contigo y con Toshiro ese misma mañana decidí empezar a buscar respuestas hasta hace 2 semanas el tipo ese me dijo la verdad y recordé entonces desde entonces e empezado a buscar como comunicarme contigo peor jamás pensé encontrarte aquí en la tierra se que algo hiciste para estar aquí ¿dime que es? Dije preocupada por su reacción

Después de la peleíta que tuve con Kuchiki tuve 2 mas entonces Yamamoto se entero y me regaño y yo decidi irme dijo sonriendo

Es ese tipo que te hace reir dije sonriendo

Si, el puede ver almas y el sabe que soy es un encanto conmigo, me mostro la ciudad y otros lados hace 2 semanas que estamos haliendo, me hace feliz dijo sonriendo

Me alegro por ti, hay que decirle a Shiro de mi dije decidia

Ya se que podemos hacer… primero vamos a la sociedad de almas y le contamos la historia dijo pensando

ESTAS LOCA no voy a decir donde estaba dije histérica

Quieres esperarte…. Gracias… decimos que apareciste en Rumania y que no tenías memoria cosa que es verdad y que hace 2 días que recuperaste tus recuerdos dijo segura

Pero yo no se mentir dije nerviosa

Yo me encargo, quiero probar algo en la sociedad dijo pensando

Esta bien tu ganas, tengo que regresar sin van a sospechar dije

Yo me encargo del resto dijo feliz

Ok bye tkm dije feliz

Si si como digas dijo tiritada

Después de eso regrese allí me esperaba una gran charla con ellos lo peor es que no sabré que decirles pero reo que lo mejor es la verdad

Una vez en mi cuarto me encontré con Ulquiorra allí era momento de la verdad

Tenemos que hablar me dijo serio pero con una mirada triste

Que paso? Dije asustada

Tienes que irte, porque están a punto de descubrir que hay un shinigami aquí y no podemos permitir eso dijo serio

Esta bien creo que es hora que me valla pero antes recuerda que a partir de ahora seremos enemigos dije triste

Eso lo tengo bien pendiente entonces esto es un adiós dijo serio

Si lo es pero antes dije

Después de esa oración lo bese como nunca en mi vida bese a alguien después Salí y desaparece, ese era mi primer beso ese beso que solo a el le daría

A partir de allí un nuevo camino estoy por recorrer pero espero que cuando me lo cruce no sea para matarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap. 6 El rescate de Rukia

Pov Meiko

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que me entere de que Rukia esta aquí en karakura viviendo en el armario de Ichigo, todo ha estado tranquilo, bueno eso era lo que creía

Eran las 12 de la noche, estaba en mi guardia en el hospital cuando sentí un reitsu conocido pero no le hice caso porque no era mi problema ya que nadie sabía que estaba allí.

Tres días después me habla Urahara para que valla a verlo

Aquí estoy en la entrada de su tienda esperándolo pero para mi sorpresa no hay nadie

Hey Urahara donde estas grite molesta, de pronto recordé donde podría estar

Allí estas la próxima ves que quieras que venga me dices donde esta para que no me quede esperándote 5 de mis valiosos minutos entendiste dije molesta fijándome en el e ignorando a los otros

Meiko que haces aquí me dijo Ichigo confundido

Hola Ichigo la verdad no tengo idea dije

Puedes VERME dijo sorprendido

Si, si puedo verte hasta puedo hacer esto dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

¿Quién eres? Me preguntaron los otros 3 que estaba allí

Soy Meiko la prima de Ichigo dije despreocupada

Hola yo soy Orihime, el es Chad y el Ishida dijo presentándomelos

Hola, Bueno para que me quieres Urahara dije viéndolo

Mmmmm como te digo mmmm a ya se los vas a ayudar a entrar a la sociedad de almas dijo detrás de su abanico

Aaaaa ok espera ¿QUEEEEEEE? ESTAS DEMENTE dije sobresaltada

Alguien me podría decir que esta pasando dijo Ichigo

Te lo voy a decir dije suspirando

Yo vivo en la sociedad de almas, junto con mi hermanito dije dudando

¡Queee!, nos mentiste diciendo que no tenias memoria dijo Ichigo ofendido

No, tu papa ya lo sabia dije

Pero dijo

Déjame terminar, me hice pasar por muerta porque tenia problemas allí, se todo sobre mi pasado y si conocía a Rukia dije rápido

Por ciento donde esta ella? Dije dudando

Es por eso que necesitan entrar a la sociedad de almas dijo Urahara

Aaaaa ya entendí, le ayudare pero tengo varias condiciones dije seria

Cuales dijo Ichigo

Primera no puedo entrar con ustedes, segundo nadie pero nadie debe saber que estoy viva y tercero nadie debe saber que Ichigo y yo somos familia dije seria

A ver ¿porque no pues entrar con nosotros, porque nadie debe saber que estas viva y porque nadie debe saber que somos familia? Dijo Ichigo dudando

Porque si se enteran que somos familia y que estoy viva no voy a poder ayudarlos y no puedo entrar con ustedes porque hasta el momento exacto me verán, alguna duda dije.

Después de esa pequeña explicación todos pasaron por la puerta que les abrieron

Porque no fuiste con ellos me pregunto Urahara

Porque tú me vas a explicar que esta pasando dije empezando a caminar

Ok, Rukia vino a ver porque habían aparecido hollows, le dio sus poderes a Ichigo y el se hacia cargo de ellos pero llego el capitán Kuchiki y su teniente y le quitaron el poder de Rukia a Ichigo lo lastimaron y el quiere ir a rescatarla

Ok ya entendí dije

Bueno cuando vas a ir a ayudar a Ichigo me pregunto preocupado

Mmmm creo que después ash hoy tengo guardia por eso no puedo ir, no hay nadie que me cubra dije explicando

Bueno ya me voy, mientras mas temprano entre mas temprano salgo dije despidiéndome

Después de mi visita a la tiendo me fui a mi guardia, considere un tiempo para poder presentarme.

Ese día llego abrí un portal y me fui

Xxxxxxxxxx Sociedad de almas xxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo y el capitán kuchiki estaba peleando, al parecer Ichigo había ganado, preferí no intervenir e ir a buscar información a otro lado y que mejor manera que mi buena y dulce amiga Retsu Unohana capitana de la 4ta división

Xxxxxxxxxx 4to escuadrón xxxxxxxxxx

Hola Hana como estas? Dije divertida  
>Estas estas viva me dijo anonadada<br>Si lo estoy lo que pasa estaba de vacaciones sin permiso dije despreocupada  
>Te tengo que de algo me dijo preocupada<br>Que paso Hana me estas asustando dije nerviosa  
>Hace un rato traje a tu hermano Aizen lo hirió dijo triste<br>Que hizo que cosa? Quiero verlo repetí dije entre molesta y preocupada  
>Esta en el cuarto 212 dijo enternecida<br>Gracias Hana, después te explico todo con detalles dije saliendo por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones  
>Capitán hay heridos dijo un subordinado<br>Ok, voy para allí dijo rápido viendo como el joven salía del cuarto  
>Oie Hana, que paso que buscas dije extrañada<br>Mmmm nesecito que me ayudes con algo importante, ven con migo creo que es hora que todos te vean dijo llendo a la salida  
>De que demonios me estas hablando dije suponiendo lo que me iba a decir<br>Vamos a ir a curar a algunas personas me dijo  
>Y una de ellas es tu novio dijo riendo<br>Mi NOVIO! Pero ni siquiera tengo dije extrañada  
>Vamos a ir a curar al capitán del escuadrón 6 y 7 me dijo subiendo a su zampakto<br>Aaa ok te veo allí dije rápido

Estando allí me quede parada lejos viendo lo que estaba pasando metida en mis pensamientos cuando Unohana me hablo  
>Ve tienes que ayudarme no puedo con los dos yo sola dijo rompieron hielo y todos viendo hacia donde ella estaba viendo<br>Ya voy ya voy dije indiferente caminado hacia donde ella estaba junto al estirado  
>Podrías terminar de curaron mientras veo al otro capitán dijo sonriendo estaba segura de algo (tramaba algo)<br>Si si pero porque no tu ves a el y yo al otro dije intentando salir de esta  
>NO tienes que atender al capitán KUchiki porque el esta mas herido que el otro me dijo intentado convencerme<br>Esta bien tu ganas pero me debes una muy pero muy grande dije divertida  
>Esta bien, que sea una cena dijo riendo y caminando hacia donde estaba el otro capitán<br>Miren que tenemos aquí dije riendo  
>Pensé que eras el capitán mas fuerte... Después de Yamamnoto claro dije viendolo parada<br>Podrías ayudarlo dijo rukia triste y estupefacta  
>Ok pero esto va a ser muy aburrido y tengo wue tener un pago por desperdiciar mi tiempo dije agachandome y viendo a los ojos del capitán<br>Pensé que no recordabas nada dijo ruki viendome  
>Jeje bueno lo que pasa es que... Que estoy diciendo a ti que te interés dije molesta y empezando Curar al estirado<br>Fiu ya termine dije quitando el pelo de la cara  
>Gracias dijo Rukia viendo a su hermano<br>A si denada Hana ya termine lo que falta lo ve tu dije aburrida  
>Holo chicos dije llendo donde estaba ellos<br>Que hay me dijo IChigo  
>Nada aburrido, estoy muerta de cansancio dije abrazando y cerrando mis ojos, todos los capitanes me estaba viendo sorprendidos<p>

Después de eso todos se fueron a que los recién y yo tuve que dar una gran explicación, fue un tanto rara peor lo bueno de eso me dejaron quedarme en Karakura por suerte nadie sabe que Ichigo y yo somos primos todos piensan que somos amigos, después de eso nos regresamos a la tierra

Xxxxxxxxxx Hueco-Mundo xxxxxxxxxx

Hace mas de 2 meses que recuerdo todo, no he querido que nadie lo sepa ni siquiera Ulquiorra porque temía su reacción, después de eso nos volvimos como NOVIOS pero nadie lo sabe creo que necesito hablar con Meiko, ella debe saber que paso conmigo pero no se como lo tome, para empezar necesitare algó par poder hablar con ella pero no se como contactarla  
>Rin estas allí dijo Grimm<br>Si, si estoy que pasa? Dije  
>Hace rato que te llamo pero no me respondes me dijo preocupado<br>No es nada solo... Sabes como puedo salir de aquí dije dudosa  
>Bueno yo no soy la persona apropiada para decirte, podías decirle a Ulquiorra dijo pensando<br>Si tiene razón GRACIAS dije corriendo hacia donde se suponía donde el estaba

Llegue donde estaba el, por la cara que tenía supuse que algo sabia o le preocupaba  
>Porque quiere saber como salir de aquí? Pregunto molesto<br>Lo que pasa es que quiero... Quiero ropa ya que canse de usar lo mismo blanco y negro o negro y blanco... Sabes usar estos colores cansa dije un poco nerviosa, no suelo mentir mucho  
>Mmmm creo que podemos solucionar dijo pensando<br>Siii, como Dije emocionada  
>Puedes ir a la tierra a comprar ropa dijo despreocupado<br>Enserio gracia Ulquiorra dije emocionada dándole un beso en la mejilla  
>Si en ese momento supe que podría recuperar todo lo que había perdido mis hermanos, mi trabajo y tal vez pero tal vez mi vida.<p>

Xxxxxxxx Karakura xxxxxxxx

Al llegar allí primero me dedique a buscar un celular, después compraría ropa para tapar mi mentira, no me gusta mentir pero creo que s lo mejor para poder estar mas tranquila además me siento muy triste porque una vez que todos regrese a la normalidad yo tendre que dejar a ulquiorra y no quiero

Saliendo de la tienda está Meiko besándose con un tipo guapo y a lado había helados esperen MEIKO SE ESTA BESANDO CON UN TIPO GUAPO

Meiko que estas hacien… dije tapándome la boca

Rin estas viva dijo separandoce del tipo

Si de echo tenemos que hablar dije apenada

A Rin el es Edward estudia medicina conmigo y es mi novio dijo feliz(raro en ella)

A es un placer será que me pueda robar a Meiko por un rato dije educada

Claro de todas maneras yo ya me iba dijo despidiéndose

Ok vamos a mi casa para poder hablar tranquilas sugirió Meiko

Estando en casa de ella todo debería ser mas fácil

A ver explícame que fue lo que paso me dijo sentándose

Ok, desperté en un cuarto blanco en un lugar que en mi vida avía visto, allí había un hombre muy guapo que me dijo que me había pasado, dijo que me habían atacado unas criaturas raras, pero para eso yo no tenia memoria, hace ya unas semanas empecé a soñar contigo y con Toshiro ese misma mañana decidí empezar a buscar respuestas hasta hace 2 semanas el tipo ese me dijo la verdad y recordé entonces desde entonces e empezado a buscar como comunicarme contigo peor jamás pensé encontrarte aquí en la tierra se que algo hiciste para estar aquí ¿dime que es? Dije preocupada por su reacción

Después de la peleíta que tuve con Kuchiki tuve 2 mas entonces Yamamoto se entero y me regaño y yo decidi irme dijo sonriendo

Es ese tipo que te hace reir dije sonriendo

Si, el puede ver almas y el sabe que soy es un encanto conmigo, me mostro la ciudad y otros lados hace 2 semanas que estamos haliendo, me hace feliz dijo sonriendo

Me alegro por ti, hay que decirle a Shiro de mi dije decidia

Ya se que podemos hacer… primero vamos a la sociedad de almas y le contamos la historia dijo pensando

ESTAS LOCA no voy a decir donde estaba dije histérica

Quieres esperarte…. Gracias… decimos que apareciste en Rumania y que no tenías memoria cosa que es verdad y que hace 2 días que recuperaste tus recuerdos dijo segura

Pero yo no se mentir dije nerviosa

Yo me encargo, quiero probar algo en la sociedad dijo pensando

Esta bien tu ganas, tengo que regresar sin van a sospechar dije

Yo me encargo del resto dijo feliz

Ok bye tkm dije feliz

Si si como digas dijo tiritada

Después de eso regrese allí me esperaba una gran charla con ellos lo peor es que no sabré que decirles pero reo que lo mejor es la verdad

Una vez en mi cuarto me encontré con Ulquiorra allí era momento de la verdad

Tenemos que hablar me dijo serio pero con una mirada triste

Que paso? Dije asustada

Tienes que irte, porque están a punto de descubrir que hay un shinigami aquí y no podemos permitir eso dijo serio

Esta bien creo que es hora que me valla pero antes recuerda que a partir de ahora seremos enemigos dije triste

Eso lo tengo bien pendiente entonces esto es un adiós dijo serio

Si lo es pero antes dije

Después de esa oración lo bese como nunca en mi vida bese a alguien después Salí y desaparece, ese era mi primer beso ese beso que solo a el le daría

A partir de allí un nuevo camino estoy por recorrer pero espero que cuando me lo cruce no sea para matarlo


	7. Chapter 7

Cap. 7 regreso a la sociedad de almas

Pov Rin

Hace ya unas semanas que estoy viviendo en la tierra con Meiko, el lugar es muy bonito y muy entretenido, mañana nos vamos a la sociedad de almas para decir lo que paso conmigo, estoy muy nerviosa nose como lo van a tomar todo, por lo que me conto Meiko mi hermanito tomo mi lugar, estoy muy triste porque ya no voy a poder ver a Ulquiorra.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no note que Meiko me hablaba

Rin Rin me esta escuchando dijo gritando y muy molesta

Que me estas hablando dije despertando

Si, ya es hora de irnos…. Pero tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga dijo seria

Si dime que tengo que hacer dije muy segura

Muy bien escucha, cuando llegamos iremos primero a ver a Toshiro, a el no le vamos a decir nada entiendes NADA, de allí vamos al primer escuadrón y yo me hago cargo de el resto para que se lo crean tu vas a fingir que tienes una infección en la garganta…. Ok me entendiste dijo

Si lo hice pero y si no lo creen dije preocupada

Lo van a creer porque si no yo cambiare de platica…. Ya lo tengo todo planeado dijo muy feliz

Y si no funciona dije mas preocupada

Improvisaremos dijo riendo por mi incredulidad

Una ves que termino la conversación fuimos a la sociedad de almas estaba muy nerviosa porque no sabia que tanto diría para hacer que todo se lo crean

Xxxxxxxxxx sociedad de almas xxxxxxxxx

Pov Meiko 10º escuadrón

Estabamos entrando, cuando se me ocurio algo le dije a Rinque se esperara para que yo le dijera cuando entrar

Shiro te tengo una mala y una buena noticia dije riendo

Que es dime que no tengo tiempo porque dentro de unos minutos hay reunión de capitanes dije molesto

Y a ti que te pasa dije extrañada

Una palabra MATSUMOTO dijo con una mirada que mata

Ya deme cuales son las noticas dijo muy molesto

La mala es que no hay y la buena esta dije dándole suspenso

Ya quieres dejar de molestar a mi hermano Meiko dijo Rin entrando por la puerta fingiendo tener una ronquera

Estas ¡ESTS VIVA! dijo asombrado

Si lo estoy, por eso es que estamos aquí para poder explicar dijo carraspeando

Perdónala es que tiene una infección en la garganta dije muy preocupara

Ok vamos asi es mas fácil y no tendremos que dar doble vuelta dije feliz

Después de esa pequeña conversación nos dirigimos al 1º escuadrón

Xxxxxxxxxx 1º escuadrón xxxxxxxxxx

Pov Biakuya

Estábamos todos allí esperando que el capitán de la 10º división apareciera, pero la verdad nuca pensé nos trajera una sorpresa

Ya llego por quien tanto lloraban dijo Meiko con una sonrisa prepotente

Si si nadie lloraba por ti dijo la capitana Unohana riendo

Eso ni tu te la crees Hana… creo que la que mas lloraría serias tu dijo riendo

Que estas haciendo aquí dijo el capitán Yamamoto

Que linda manera de recibir a tu linda niña…..Viene porque tenía que hablar con ustedes…. Les tengo una rara sorpresa dijo riendo

Dime que es? Dijo Yamamoto

Porque no entras nadie te va a comer bueno eso es lo que Yo, además que creo que no sabes rico dijo pensando y riendo a carcajadas

Buenas tardes capitanes dijo Rin con voz ronca

¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Dijo el capitán Yamamoto extrañado

Yo te puedo explicar dijo Meiko feliz

NO que ella me explique dijo el capitán Yamamoto

Ella no puede porque tiene una infección en la garganta y seré yo la que de las explicaciones dijo un tanto molesta y prepotente

Esta bien, entonces empieza a explicar dijo serio

Bueno Rin como verán esta viva, ella desapareció en el hueco-mundo allí se abrió un portal que la llevo hacia Rumania donde vivió con unos ansíanos que no tenían hijos, ella no tenia ningún recuerdo de quien era o de donde venia, hace 2 semanas que viniendo de vacaciones a Karakura casi la atropellan y se golpeo la cabeza y por ováis razones recupero toda y cada uno de sus recuerdos dijo rápido

Ok como es que los ancianos la pudieron ver dijo Yamamoto intentando descubrir algo

Pues muy sencillo, nosotras podemos entrar y salir de la sociedad de almas con nuestro cuerpo, eso es lo que nos hace diferentes a nosotras de ustedes dijo Meiko viéndolo directo a los ojos

Mmmm se que algo estas escondiendo Meiko dijo rápido Yamamoto

Yo intento decir Rin

Rin… Sabias que tengo un guapo novio en la tierra, de pelo platino de ojos grises profundos que se llama TOM dijo Meiko con una sonrisa de medio lado, recordandolo

¿QUEEEEEEEEE DIJISTE? Grito el capitán Hitsugaya completamente alterado y nosotros con una cara de sorpresa no podíamos creer lo que oíamos, (ELLA UN NOVIO)

Yo solo dije un comentario y que no tiene de malo que tenga novio además es muy bueno (en todos los sentidos) dijo riendo

Como se te ocurre tener un novio humano Meiko dijo el capitán Yamamoto ocultando sus celos

Ash, como dije NO TIENE NADA DE MALO dijo muy feliz

Si lo tiene es HUMANO dijo el capitán Hitsugaya celoso

Ya ya no venimos a hablar de mi sino que me voy a quedar aquí un tiempo porque tengo vacaciones, verdad Yamamoto tu me dijiste que no había problema dijo inocente

A si no me acordaba…..Si ya me acorde dijo distraído

Bueno yo creo que la reunión ya término porque ya dijimos todo lo que teníamos que decir dijo Meiko rara

Si en eso tienes razón, ya pueden retirarse dijo el capitán Yamamoto

No me gusta que este saliendo con ese humano, ella se merece alguien mejor pensé viendo como Meiko se iba con sus hermanos y la capitana Unahana riendo a carcajadas

Capitán kuchiki, capitán Kuchiki dijo alguien

Si que pasa dije saliendo de mis pensamientos viendo quien me hablaba

Capitán necesito un favor me dijo el capitán Yamamoto viendo hacia donde estaba Meiko riendo con una sonrisa coqueta (¿COMO! en que estoy pensando)

¿Que se le ofrece? dije viéndolo

Será que puedas cuidar que Meiko no se meta en ningún problema, además que ella te puede ayudar a entrenar, y además te puede servir que se conozcan un poco mejor y aquí entre nos no me gusta que salga con ese humano dijo serio

Al parecer algo tramaba Meiko porque no dejaba de vernos, al parecer ella sabía algo que todos nosotros ignoramos y que después nos enteraríamos (eso era malo, muy malo)

Yo… intendente decir pero ya era demasiado tarde

Meiko podrías venir un momento dijo el capitán Yamamoto

Si que pasa dijo molesta desde donde estaba

Necesito que me hagas un favor dijo pensativo viendo como caminaba ella hacia donde estábamos

Si en que puedo ayudarte dijo fastidiada

Será puedas ayudar al capitán con un entrenamiento muestra dijo serio

Mmmm no se, que voy recibir a cambio si se puede saber dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Que es lo que quieres dijo Yamamoto

Mmmm todavía no lo se dijo pensando

Tal ves al rato se me ocurra algo interesante dijo riendo de manera inocente

Entonces lo vas a hacer dijo Yamamoto

Te espero mañana en el bosque que esta al norte del gotei 13 dijo caminando a la salida

Tomemos eso como que nos va a ayudar dijo Yamamoto serio

Después de eso me fui la mansión a descansar un poco porque mañana tendré un largo y agotador día

Xxxxxxxxxx norte del gotei 13 xxxxxxxxx

Pov Meiko

Estaba sentada esperando al estirado, las escenitas de ayer fueron lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, todos estaban con una cara de muertos al enterarse que tenia novio, el era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en Karakura, no pude pegar un ojo porque no podía dejar de pensar que es lo que quería Yamamoto con esto creo que espera que me contente con el estirado por supuesto que no va podre lograrlo, Una vez que vi al estirado la paz termino

Bueno que es lo que quieres que te ayude dije aburrida y con las manos cruzadas

Necesito que me ayudes a terminar de perfeccionar mi bankai dijo serio

ABURRIDO dije bostezando

Mira yo no pedí tu ayuda si no quiere no tiene que venir dijo dándose la vuelta

Bykuaya oie espera esta bien perdona no quería decir eso, todo lo que necesitas para mejorar no creo que yo sea la persona adecuada eso es todo dije suspirando, no pensé decir eso

Esta bien te disculpo dijo volteándose donde estaba

Esta bien ágamos las pases ya que si nos la vamos a pasar juntos entrenando tenemos que estar en paz dije suspirando

Después de ese pequeño incidente todo mejoro entre nosotros, el entrenamiento que el tenia era mas fuerte de lo que el se imaginaba y era muy cansado para ambos nunca en mi vida pensé que entrenaría, estaría y me la pasaría muy bien con Biakuya, ese era el ultimo día que estaríamos entrenando porque me regresaba a Karakura, el esta tan pensativo que no se dio cuenta que lo investí con la zampakto y por el peso de los dos lo tumbe al piso cayendo yo sobre el, había cerrado los ojos antes de caer al piso y después de eso se escucho un sonido metálico eso significaba que su zampakto había caído al piso,

Después de unos minutos abrí los ojos al sentir que caí en algo suave, Byakuya tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras respiraba dificultosamente en mi cuello y se tensaba debajo de mí.

Oh! Dios! Que dolor gimió el en mi oído

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía una rodilla en la entrepierna de el, Quite la rodilla y Byakuya se removió de dolor una vez más en mi oído, Pude sentir que apretaba la mandíbula y sostenía el aire con dificultad, como las manos del el chico que estaban en mi cintura se apretaban cerrando el puño para aguantar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

Byakuya te duele dije preocupada

De los mil diablos dijo muy bajito en mi oído con un terrible gesto de dolor

Pobre de ti…. no me gustaría ser tu dije riéndome olvidando la posición en la que estábamos

Deja que me recupere dijo intentando levantarme agarrándome de la cintura pero el dolor no se lo permitió y me dejo caer de nuevo sobre de el y que solo pude soltar un quejido al sentir que me aporreaba con el

Quédate quieto…. No te estés moviendo dije pero no contesto al parecer el movimiento le había provocado más dolor.

Esto es vergonzoso pensaba Biakuya pero el dolor ya casi estaba pasando a segundo plano.

Te encuentras bien? pregunte algo preocupada por el silencio y porque se dejo de mover

Me voy a intentar moverte dije necesitaba deshacerme de este incomodo momento y por dios a quien engañaba, se estaba sintiendo extraña al estar tan cerca de el.

Nooo no por favor espera un momento…. Aaaaahhhh dijo pero fue demasiado tarde.

Me intente separar de el con una mano mientras me levantaba, desgraciadamente en el proceso le volví a dar otro golpe bajo peo creo que esta ves lo empeore todo.

Aaayyyy— gruño mientras se tensaba en un espasmo de dolor

Nos quedamos tendidos, mire abajo y vi el rostro de dolor de Byakuya a unos centímetros de mi cara, tenía los ojos muy apretados e intentaba respirar de nuevo. El brazo del el estaba rodeando todavía mi cintura mientras que mi pierna derecha se encontraba atrapada entre las piernas de el y viceversa la pierna izquierda de el se colaba entre mis piernas.

Lo siento… creo que empeore la situación dije para distraer su atención de lo que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo en ese momento, tal vez por el dolor el chico no notase en que posición se encontraba su cuerpo.

El intento moverse una vez más pero no lo logró, su cuerpo se tensiono una vez más y por el dolor se le escaparon una lagrimitas furtivas que rodaron por sus blancas mejillas cayeron en mis manos que estaban al costado de su cara

Ya no te muevas más porfavooorr me dijo muy bajito mientras entreabría los ojos para mírame

Dame un minuto… ya me estaba recuperando del primero… y solo necesito unos minutos…me volvió a decir

Yo tampoco puedo moverme, por tus brazos dije molesta, pero dejando escapar una carcajada al ver en que situación tan ridícula se encontraba.

¿Qué? ¿De que te ríes? Me dijo intentando recuperar un poco el aliento.

¿De quien más? Pues de ti tarado dije mientras se giraba a ver a otro lado

Mira nada más el daño que te hiciste por estar pensando quien sabe que cosa

¿No eras tu el que me dijo que no estuviese distraída en un combate? Dije retadoramente

Byakuya se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan idiota, se sentía sumamente humillado, por estar desconcentrado, por ser humillado de esa forma por Meiko, y por estar inutilizado por dos golpes mortales a su intimidad. Sentía más dolor en su orgullo que en su entrepierna. Y sintió unos enormes deseos de venganza nacer en su interior. vi ese terrible gesto en su rostro y temblé inconscientemente…

Byakuya lo siento no quise decir eso dije levantándome de el y titubeando

Mmmm dijo parándose el también con una mueca de incomodidad

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos hasta que recordé que tenía que irme

Bueno creo que es hora de que me valla, fue un placer poder entrenar contigo y por favor olvidemos lo que paso con lo de la caída dije nerviosa

Créeme que no pienso recordarlo ni menos comentarlo, fue muy incomodo dijo sincero

Créeme para mi también lo fue, enserio no fue mi intención lastimarte dije serie

Esta bien no te preocupes dijo viendo hacia otro lugar

Bueno ya me voy adiós dije parándome de puntitas para poder darle un beso en la mejilla

Pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado el se volteo en ese preciso momento y lo bese en lo labios fue un roce pero eso no evitaba que fuera un beso, después de eso me fui corriendo como una cobarde

Pov Biakuya

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que solo escuche que decía algo, pero nunca pensé que se despidiera de mi de esa manera pero para en es momento voltio mi cara y nos besamos mas bien fue un roce, después de eso ella salió corriendo, yo me quede allí parado rosando mis labios fue raro después de unos minutos, decidí que era mejor regresar y olvidar todo lo que paso.

Xxxxxxxxx casa de Meiko, Rin y Toshiro xxxxxxxxx

Pov. Rin

Hacia mas de unos 2 meses que regrese a la sociedad de almas me dijeron si me gustaría regresar a ser capitana dije que si me pusieron en el 9º escuadrón, Meiko se la pasaba entrenando con el capitán Kuchiki, y mi pequeño hermano molesto porque su teniente no hacia nada y le dejaba todo el papeleo para el solo.

Hoy era el día en el que Meiko se regresaba a la tierra, a seguir con si vida en ese momento entro ella hablando sola, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia así que decidí escuchar lo que decía

Ashhh porque a mi, dios que hice para merecer esto, tengo novio lo quiero pero ¡PORQUE A MI! Grito Meiko desperrada

Que te pasa Meiko estas bien? Pregunte preocupada

Aaaaaaaaaa no me asustes a si Rin que quieres que me de un paro cardiaco grito ella molesta

No grites que no estoy sorda, solo quiero saber que te pasa dije seria

Nada, nada solo nerviosa porque…a ti que te importa dijo molesta

Ya, ya no te alteres dije serena

Bueno ya me voy me despides de Shrio dijo yendo a la salida

Adiós te cuidas dije serena e intentando descifrar que le pasaba

Pero antes de que ella se fuera el capitán Kuchiki estaba en la puerta con su teniente, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, el capitán y Meiko se estaba viendo fijamente y eso me asusto

Esta todo bien capitán Kuchiki? Pregunte intentando romper la tensión

Si solo que el capitán Yamamoto quiere que Meiko y usted vallan a hablar con el dijo sin dejar de mirar a Meiko

Esta bien, ya estamos yendo dije viendo a Meiko

Vamos entonces dijo Meiko seria rompiendo el contacto visual que tenia con capitán Kuchiki y empezando a caminar

Xxxxxxxxxx 1º escuadrón xxxxxxxxxx

Pov. Yamamoto

Ya estaban todos los capitanes, tenientes y Meiko

Para que quieres que venga, sabes que me tengo que regresar dijo molesta haciendo que la temperatura se elevara mucho

Podrías calmarte que esta haciendo mucho calor dijo el capitán Hitsugaya intentando abanicarse

Grrrr gruño Meiko viendo hacia otro lado para poder tranquilizarse

Los llame par queme digas como te fue con el entrenamiento dije serio

Bien fue muy constructivo y muy entretenido dijo Meiko rápido ya calmada

Que bueno entonces puedes darnos una demostración dije convencido

¿QUEEEE? Yamamoto con todo respeto tengo prisa vine de vacaciones del hospital y tengo que regresar dijo Meiko relajada

Por lo menos podrías decirme que tanto mejoro el capitán Kuchiki dije

Pos del 1 al 10? Pregunto serena

Si dije pensando que era la calificación que le daría

El estaba en el 8 entones subió al 9 dijo pensando en porcentaje

Ya me puedo ir dijo nerviosa

Meiko ¿te sientes bien? Te siento muy nerviosa? Pregunte preocupado

Eh si estoy bien lo que pasa es que no e tenido un bueno dia porque voy a extrañar este lugar dijo mintiendo

Aaaa es eso si quieres quédate dije feliz

No tengo que irme primero por mi trabajo segundo por mi hogar y tercero por mí NOVIO dijo segura

Esta bien no voy a obligar dije un poco triste

Ok gracias me voy bye te quiero me dijo abrazándome y saliendo de la sala

Sabia que algo le había pasado para que este de ese modo y la única persona era el capitán Kuchiki y tenia que saber que era lo que paso. Una vez que la junta termino era el mejor momento para preguntar pero estaba casi seguro que el tampoco me iba a decir nada pero no perdía nada con intentar

Capitán Kuchiki podemos hablar una momento dije serio

Porque no dijo respetuoso

Solo quiero saber como te fue en el entrenamiento con Meiko dije sereno

Bien, fue un entrenamiento muy difícil dijo serio

Entones no sabes por que esta actuando muy rara Meiko pregunte preocupado

No lo siento dijo serio

No importa ya puede irse dije sereno

Esta bien dijo serio

Algo me escondes, tengo que averiguarlo pensé molesto

Xxxxxxxx tierra Karakura xxxxxxx

Pov Meiko

Una vez que regrese a la tierra lo único que quería era dormir y limpiar mi mente pero no podía, de mi cabeza no salia la imagen del beso.

Ya habían pasado 3 meses, todo me iba bien en el trabajo, con mi novio y hasta con mis primos ya casi no me acurdo del accidente pera mi mala suerte a Yamamoto se le dio la gana que regresar porque necesitaba llenar los espacios que quedaban en el escuadrón 5 y 3 además de que mi novio se fue a Londres y no que otro lugar por una beca quien saber de que eso significaba renunciar al hospital vender la casa, el coche y otras cosas mas que ahorra que lo pienso me los puedo llevar a la sociedad, ese mismo día me despedi de mi novio y para rematar mi pelo y mis ojos cambiaron de color a rojo saben que significa eso que estaba muy pero muy molesta porque mis vacaciones no planeadas se acaban de arruinar.

Si se preguntaran porque mi pelo y mis ojos eso no solo me pasa a mi también a Rin le pasa nada mas que a ella de color azul cielo, eos nos pasa cuando estamos molestas o cuando algo mala va a pasar en mi caso eran las dos cosas

Xxxxxxxx sociedad de almas xxxxxxxx

Estaba en mi casa vestida con un vestido estraple corto pegado al cuerpo negro con tacones y accesorios de color rojo, esperando que a Rin se le ocurriera bajar porque cuando llegue se estaba bañando, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando ella bajo con un short de mezclilla cortos y una blusa estraple de color azul rey con tacones negros al igual que los accesorios, estábamos llendo al 1er escuadron

Meik Meik dijo

¿quee? Dije seria

Ya nos podemos ir o llegaremos tarde dijo saliendo

Este bien dije saliendo con ella

Meik me podrías decir porque hace 3 meses querías irte rápido pregunto

Por por por nada dije nerviosa

Si y yo soy la reina del mundo dijo seria

Bueno una palabra dije

Cual es me dijo ansiosa

El estirado dije seria y recordándolo todo

El estirado ¿quien rallos es el estirado? dijo extrañanda

No te lo puedo decir dije nerviosa viendo hacia todos los lado

Dime quienes dijeron haciendo un puchero

El capitán kuchiki le dije bajito

Que tuene que ver el con lo de hace 3 meses dijo Rin si entender

Te tengo que explicar todo dije molesta

Si porque me perdí mucho dijo haciendo un puchero

Después de eso le conté estábamos en la entrada de la división, todos los capitanes estaban allí, Rin tubo que entrar primero y sola porque sepa dios a quien se le ocurrió llamarme, desde allí escuchaba que todos estaban hablando, estaba entrando viendo el celular cuando me di cuenta de que todo estaba tan callado.

Que les pasa parece como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma dije extrañada

¿Quién eres tu? Pregunto el capitan Kempachi

Ken soy yo Meiko dije extrañada guardando el celular en la bolsa

Meiko eres tu? No te reconocí dijo el capitán

Si soy yo lo que pasa es que me pinte el pelo de rojo dije mejor dicho mentí

Y los ojo dijo el capitán ukitake jyuushirou

Lentes de contacto de color, es para que combinaran volví a mentir

Verán Toshiro, Rin, la capitana Unohana saben la verdad sobre lo que en realidad me paso les daré un resumen ayer al momento de levantarme en la mañana mi pelo y ojos yo no eran cafés ahora eran rojos eso era malo como les dije antes

Ya que todos los capitanes están aquí empecemos dijo Yamamoto

Mmmm entonces que estamos esperando dije molesta

Meiko creo que es hora de que entres a un escuadrón… pero el problema es que tu especialidad no ayuda mucho que digamos

¿QUEEEEE? ESTAS DEMENTE grite

Podrías bajar la voz no estamos sordos dijo Rin

Es algo que llevo meses pensado que es lo mejor dijo Yamamoto

Lo mejor para ti no para mi dijo molesta

Te pienso poner en el 4to escuadrón dijo

No pienso quitarle su puesto a Hana dijo mas molesta

No me lo vas a quitar solo me voy a pasar al 3er escuadrón dijo Unohana

Sabes Hana no me estas ayudando dijo sarcástica

Ya se dijo riendo

Mmmm bueno te cambies o no te cambies no me voy a poner de capitana dijo molesta

O si lo vas a ser dijo Rin

Porque todos están en mi contra dije enojada

Vas a hacer lo que Yamamoto o dijo dejando el suspenso

O que dije retándolo

O le dijo a todos lo que paso hace 3 meses me dijo en mi oído

A no eso si que no dije molesta

Estas seguras dijo retandome

Si porque la que no va a quedar en ridículo voy a ser yo…. Veras a quien le di en el orgullo no fue a mi dije riendo

Pero lo otro si dijo

Mmmm créeme que no importa después de todo es SU culpa no la mía pero si quieres decirlo se molestaran con el no conmigo dije riendo

Ash me atrapaste dijo Rin riendo a carcajadas

Mientas que el pobre capitán Kuchiki estaba rojo de la vergüenza sabiendo a que nos referíamos porque después de la primera amenaza empezamos a hablar normal

Bueno esta bien nada mas que con una condición dije feliz

Cual es tu condición dijo Yamamoto

Que le pueda cambiar el color dije

Mmmmm esta bien te cavias mañana

No me cambio cuando todo este listo dije feliz caminando a la salida

Me acabo de acordad que no hemos visto los resultados del entrenamiento de hace 3 meses dijo pensando

Si quiero saber como te fue Meik dijo Hana feliz

Mmmmm me fue muy bien fue divertido dije feliz

Podrás demostrarlo dijo Yamamoto

Mmmm por mi no hay problema pero al quien deberías preguntarle es al capitán Kuchiki dije inocente

En ese momento yo no dejaba de mirar sus expresiones nadie se daba cuenta de ellas pero yo si, el estaba tenso y súper mega híper rojo de la vergüenza a mi me daba risa como yo no sufrí el accidente no me molesta pero a el pobre

Porque pregunto Hana

Porque sin querer le di en su orgullo dije muy seria

Pobre de el su orgullo de Kuchiki debe estar roto dijo Hana sin comprender a que orgullo me refería

Si por eso debo preguntarle a el seria un doble golpe a su orgullo dije muy sarcástica

Capitán te molestaría dije de manera muy inocente

Creo que no hay ningún problema dijo serio

Creo que ya esta resuelto el problema dije caminando otra vez a la salida

Y tu ¿A dónde vas? Pregunto Rin

Pos a comprar pintura y otras cosas para mi nuevo escuadron ¿vienes? Dije irritada

Si voy creo que también are un cambio dijo Rin caminado a mi lado


	8. Chapter 8

Cap. 8 reencuentro inesperado

Pov. Rin

Estábamos en la casa decidiendo los colores de los escuadrones yo lo quería de un color azul con muchas lunas y estrellas y Meiko lo quería amarillo con ninguna otra cosas.

Creo que yo me voy a quedar con lo que decidí dijo Meik

Mmmm yo todavía no se creo que voy a cambiar dije pensativa

Bueno en lo que piensas me ayudas con mi escuadrón dijo saliendo

Si, pero no piensas cambiar de ropa dije viendo su vestido blanco

No ¿Por qué preguntas? Dijo viéndose en un espejo

Porque vas a pintar y se va a ensuciar dije seria

No importa este es viejo tengo mas nuevos dijo metiendo un centenar de cosas en su bolas (perfume, celular, lentes de sol, llaves, comida, etc)

Para que todas esas cosas dije extrañando

Por si me da hambre señalando la comida el sol señalando los lentes por si huelo feo señalando el perfume y por si nos quedamos afuera señalando sus llaves dijo despreocupada

Ok, vamos entonces dije saliendo

Antes de ir al escuadrón fuimos por Toshiro para que nos ayudara, después nos fuimos a mi escuadrón y por último al de ella una vez terminada Toshiro

quería entrenar con Meiko e iría a ver

Se me puedes saber porque estabas molestando otra vez al capitan Kuchiki dijo Toshiro llendo a un lugar despejado para poder entrenar

Mmmm por diversión dijo riendo

A encerio… no te creo dime dijo serio

Esta bien… le di en el orgullo dijo apenada

En el orgullo, pero eso haces todos los días dijo sin entender

No Tosh le di en el orgullo dijo Meiko señalando abajo

Aaaaaa que dolor dijo empezando a reírse a carcajadas

Pero de que te ries dije preocupada y empezando a reir con el

Es que es doloroso pero graciosos dijo riendo

Después de ese ataque de risa de ambos le conto toda la historia e incluso el beso, Tosh se lo tomo muy bien lo del golpe pero lo otro no tanto pero esa conversación la dejamos pendiente mientras yo los veía entrenar memorizaba los ataque de Tosh para unas nuevas tácticas. Había pasado unas horas cuando me di cuenta que iba a llover y en es momento me percate que todos los capitanes viendo la pelea de ellos muy concentrados

Chicos creo que es hora de irnos dije preocupada por la lluvia

Un poco de lluvia no matas a nadie dijo esquivando un ataque

A nadie pero lo que van a terminar muetos va a ser los capitanes por tu culpa dije riendo

Mi culpa ahorra que hise dijo seria esquivando otro ataque

Pues se te hace poco venir vestida de blanco dije molesta

Jajajajaja jajajajaja rio Meiko

De que te ríes dije molesta

No me acordaba de como estaba vestida hasta que me lo dijiste dijo riendo

Bueno creo que ya entrenaron por hoy dije seria

Sabes Rin te comportar como una madre dijo Meiko

Porque aquien tiene que ser responsable dije seria

Porque no nos divertimos un rato más dijo Meiko feliz

Meik por favor Tosh ya debe estar cansado dije suspirado

Quien dijo iba a divertirme un rato con Tosh dijo quitándose los zapatos y los accesorios y yendo a ver a los capitanes

Esto me da mala espina dije a Tosh

Yo igual lo pienso dijo el

Nosotros solo veíamos que ellos estaban hablando al parecer alguien quiso pelear en medio de la lluvia pero hasta que recordé la ropa de Meiko

Meiko deja de estar inventando peleas que todo se esta empezando a transparentar grite para que me escuche

Ya quieres dejar de gritar que no estamos sordos, además ya lo estoy solucionando una de los guapos capitanes me va a prestar su haori dijo viendo a todos con una sonrisa coqueta

Yo creo que no dije seria

Porque yo creo que al capitán Kuchiki le moleste prestarme el suyo ¿verdad capitán? dijo viéndolo con una sonrisa sarcástica

Mmmm dijo

Creo que tu respuesta debe de ser si porque si no creo que a todos los capitanes les encantara escuchar como lastimaron tu orgullo dijo inocente

Toma dijo quitándose el haori

Gracias eres un buen capitán dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla después de ponerse el haori

Bueno Ken vamos a pelear enserio dije una sonrisa

Siii diversión dijo el capitán Kempachi

Después de eso empezó a llover fuerte ellos estaban tan metidos en su pelea que ni les importo, Meiko estaba peleando en serio que hasta saco su zampakto y Kempachi esta divertido, Kempachi estaba sucio y manchado de sangre mientras que Meiko estaba manchada de lodo y sin ningún rasguño

Bueno creo que ya entrenaron demasiado, meiko dejaste el haori del capitán café y tu también pareces un pastel dije viéndola y aguantándome la risa

Perdón capitán no fue mi intención dejarla de ese color dijo de manera apenada y divertida viéndolo

No te preocupes dije le citan Kuchiki viendo su haori

Para que ve que soy una buena persona yo se lo lavo y se lo devuelvo después dijo quitandoce

Esta bien no te preocupes dije extrañado

Es lo que menos puedo hacer después de ensuciarlo dijo llengo a guardarlo

Ten cuidado con el perfume de tu bolsa dije recordándome del perfume

No te preocupes voy dije envolviéndolo con el haori del capitan

Una vez que estuvimos en la casa después de Meik allá terminado de curar al capitán Kempachi todo estuvo mas tranquilo

Toma lo lavas tu dijo Meiko tirándome el haori yéndose a su cuarto

No eso lo lavas tu porque tu lo ensuciaste dije dándoselo en la mano

Bueno lo intente dijo yéndose del lugar

¿A donde vas? Dije viéndola

A lavarlo bueno a ponerlo en la lavadora dijo poniéndolo adentro de la lavadora junto con el detergente

Esta bien, ¿hoy se lo devuelves? dije apoyándome en la puerta

Alguien podría alimentar a su pobre e inocente hermanito pequeño dijo Tosh asiendo una carita de perrito

Ya voy que quieres comer, porque ya almorzaste dije seria

SANDIAAAAAAA! Grito como niño chiquito

Ya voy a cortarla dije saliendo del cuarto de lavado

Nooooo, Tu no lo haces bien, quiero que ella lo agá dijo haciendo un puchero y señalando a Meiko

¿Porque no? Dije molesta

Porque no sabes como me gusta dijo viéndome con una carita hermosa

Ya voy a hacer tu sandia Tosh dijo Meiko dándole un beso en la mejilla yendo a la cocina

Gracias dijo feliz yendo detrás de ella

Una vez que ella termino de alimentar a Tosh y de lavar la ropa sucia de lodo nos fuimos a ver como estaban de terminados lo escuadrones después de una ardua rutina de pintada.

Nos aviamos cambiado de ropa yo llevaba una falda azul con una blusa blanca y tacones azules y Meiko llevaba un pantalón entubado con una blusa verde militar con tacones verdes, Tuvimos varias paradas ya que Meiko se la paso coqueteando con todos los que pasaban, solo nos faltaba 3 escuadrones para llegar al sexto cuando me di cuenta que olía a perfume que uso Meiko hace rato

Meik ¿te pusiste perfume? Dije extrañada

si, un poco porque no me dio tiempo ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Dijo alzando una ceja

Porque huele a tu perfume dije seria acercándome para olerla

Que rayos haces aléjate de mi dijo separándose

Solo estoy oliendo haber si eres tu dije seria

No, no soy yo… ya te dije dijo molesta

Es haori dije oliéndolo y asustándome

¿QUEEEEEEE? No puede ser….No le puedo dar esto si lo usa van a pensar cosas malas ¿Qué voy a hacer? dijo oliendo el haori asustada

Creo…. No se que hacer dije apunto de llorar

Ya se vamos con Yamamoto y que el nos ayude dijo feliz

Demasiado tarde allí vienen dije con unas cuantas lagrimas

O por dios estoy muerta…. PORQUE SE ME OCURRIO ENVOLVERLO dijo desesperada

Que te pasa Meik pareces como si estuvieras apunto de morir dijo riendo

Cállate que no estoy de humor dijo molesta

Creo que mejor voy a buscar la cena nos vemos en tu escuadrón dije empezando a caminar sin dejar que se quejara

Pov. Meiko

Esa de Rin me dejo sola muriendo como se le ocurre dejarme hablando sola

Esa no es el haori de mi capitán dijo Renji

Ammm si pero no se lo puedo dar dije incomoda

¿Porque no? dijo Byakuya extrañado

Porque al momento de lavarlo no me di cuenta de algo dije nerviosa

Que le paso dije Renji interesado

Pues esto dije acercándome a Renji para que me oliera

Mmmm hueles rico dije feliz

Ya se gracias…. Ahorra huele esto dije poniéndole el haori en la nariz

Si ya que tiene que ver el olor dijo Renji sin entender

Ash olvídalo…. A que te hule esto Biakuya dije poniéndome de puntitas para que me oliera en el cuello

Huele bien verdad capitán dijo Renji sabiendo que el no respondería

Ahorra huele tu haori dije pasándoselo

¿Por qué mi haori huele igual a tu perfume?

Pues digamos que tuve un pequeño inconveniente Dije extrañado

Jajajaja el haori del capitán huele a tu perfume rio Renji con ganas

Podrías callarte dije dándole un golpe bajo

Lo que pasa es que con tu haori envolví el perfume para que no se rompiera, pero por lo que veo ya estaba roto…. Espero que no se te ocurra usarlo porque te juro que esta ves no voy a lastimar tu orgullo sino que lo voy a quitar de raíz entiendes capitán Kuchiki dije ignorando el llanto de Renji

Mmmm dijo Byakuya

Bien creo que es hora de que me valla ya deben de estarme esperando dije feliz adiós

Me despedí de los dos con un beso en la mejilla, estaba en mi escuadrón arreglando unos papeles cuando entraron Rin y Tosh comiendo felices

Se puede saber porque me dejaste sola allí dije molesta

Porque creí que eso lo deberías de resolver tu sola dijo nerviosa

Pues bueno eso ya lo solucione dije terminando mis papeles

Y que hiciste dijo de chismosa

Eso a ti no te incumbe dije molesta

Pero dijo con carita de perrito

Pero nada vamos a casa a dormir dije molesta

Xxxxxxxxxx 1er escuadrón xxxxxxxxxx

Al día siguiente todos los capitanes estaba allí, esperando a que el capitán Yamamoto llegara pero no me había dado cuenta que tenia el celular en el pantalón cuando solo pero jamás en mi vida pensé escuchar hablar a mi primo así

Bueno, ¿Ichigo que pasa? Dije preocupada ignorando la llegada del capitán

Hola Meik, será que puedas venir a la tierra a curar a unos amigos por favor dijo triste

Si, estoy yendo no te preocupes dije preocupada y un poco asustada

Cuando vengas te cuento lo que paso dijo serio

Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, mi pri… Ichigo me necesita dije saliendo por la puerta

Después de eso corri a la casa para poder recoger mis cosas e ir a la tierra para poder ayudar a mi primo, estaba tan precupada que se me olvido la reunión de caipanes que era importante

Xxxxxxxxxx Ciudad de Karakura xxxxx

Una vez que estuve de nuevo instalada en mi casa fui a ver a mi primo a su casa para poder ver que era lo que tenia el y sus amigos.

Ichi que paso me tienes preocupada dije seria

Es que unas personas los atacaron y yo no pude hacer nada dijo apretando los puños

Ya llego la caballeria pesada dijo Rin desde la puerta

Jajajajajajaja reia a carcajadas por lo que dijo

Ves te dije que podía ser graciosa dijo a Tosh

¿Que hacen aquí? Pregunte curando a Ichigo

Mmmm Yamamoto dijo que viniéramos a ayudarlos dijo seria

Si claro y tubo que venri también el estirado eso no te lo creo…. O no espera Yamamoto quería sacar a el de su madrguera dije sarcástica

Jajajaja muy graciosa rio Renji

Creo que vamos a tener que organizarnos como vamos a dormir en mi casa dije pensando

Después de eso nos fuimos a buscar a los amigos de Ichigo para poder curarlos, de allí nos fuimos a mi casa para poder ver como íbamos a dormir

A ver quines están aquí dije viendo a todos

Mmmm están ikkaku, su capitan Kempachi y su teniente Yachiru, también esta el capitan Kuchiki junto con su teniente Renji mmmm están el capitan hitsugaya con Matsumoto y yo por supuesto…. Somo en total 8 personas dijo contando a todos

Mmmmm creo que van a tener que compartir cuarto, en la casa solo hay 4 cuartos contando el mio dije serio

A también falta ruikia dijo feliz

¿QUEEEEEEE? Dije molesta

No…. Olvidalo ella duerme ne le cuanto de tu prima Karin dijo recordando

Además yo no voy a dar MI cuato dije resaltando la palabra mi

Eso ya lo sabemos dijo seria

Que bueno que lo recuerdas dije con voz seria

A también falta ruikia dijo feliz

¿QUEEEEEEE? Dije molesta

No…. Olvidalo ella duerme ne le cuanto de tu prima Karin dijo recordando

Que bueno que lo recordaste dije sarcastia

Mmm porque tu no nos acomodas dijo Rin pensand

Esta bien tien que ser rápido porque me estoy llendo al hospital dije caminando hacia las escaleras

Una vez que todos estuviesen en sus cuartos, me tuve que encargar de alimentar a toda una manada de personas para después ir con ellos al hospital para poder hablar con el directo.

Bueno ya comimos, creo que es hora de que me valla al hospital para poder areglar unas cosas dije viendo a mi primo ichigo

Oie en que momento cambio tu pelo y tus ojos dijo ichigo recordando

Mmmm hace unos meses…. Ya sabes pasa cuando estoy molesta o cuando algo se apoxima dije despreocupada

Bueno ya me voy dije intentando salir por la puerta con Yachiru colgada de mi pierna esa niña tinen quien sabe cuantos años y parece de 5 (se comporta como si tuviera esa edad para conseguir todo)

¿Qué quieres Yachiru? Dije suspirando

Que me lleves contigo dije haciendo una carrita de perrito

Eso a mi no me convese dije seria

Porfavor me portare bien dijo con una voz tierna

Esta bien pero alguin viene contigo dije viendo a todos

¿Por qué no vamos todos para conocer donde trabajas? Dijo feliz

Esta bien pero porfavor portence bien dije serio

Una veaz que areglamos todo nos fuimos al hospital cuando llege todos estabab felices de verme, pero en ese momento en mi cara pucieron una rosa roja

Una rosa para la persona más bella dijo

Gracias pero no era necesario dije sonriendo

Si lo es para que veas que no olvido lo que te gusta dijo

Mmmm eso no te va a dar puntos dije agarando la rosa y dándome la vuelta

Mmm no estaba pesado en eso dijo Tom haciendo un puchero

Jajaja deja te presento a la manada que vino conmigo dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ellos son Byakuya, su hermana Rukia, Kempachi, Yachiru, Ikaku, Renji, Rin y su hemano Toshiro y Matsumoto dije presentando a todos

Hola mucho gusto soy Tom dijo presentándose

Este es el que te debe de importar por lo que acabas de hacer dije muy bajo para que pueda escucharme

Este bien dijo nervioso

Tom el es Ichigo mi primo dije arazando a Ichigo

Un placer dijo Ichi celoso

El placer es mio dij serio

Mmmm y que eres de mi primita dijo serio

Soy lo que ella quiera que sea dijo viéndome

No hablen como si no estuviese aquí dije molesta

Perdón dijiste algo dije ichi

No nada dije molesta

Meik como es que ichi es tu primo dije matsumoto

Porque su papa y el mio eran hermanos dije escribiendo en un formulario

Hola Meik hoy vas a hacer la cena dijo mi tio feliz

Si si la voy a hacer dije seria

Y vas a hace lasagna dijo mi tio feliz

Si, Pero tengo que ir a comprar los ingredientes dije

Entones que estas esperado dije sacándome del hospital

Pues no puedo ir sola, Yachiru vines dije

Siiii vamos a comprar dulces dijo saltando por todos lados

No vamos a comprar ingredientes para la cena dije seria

Esta bien pero me puedes comprar uno por lo menos dijo con una voz de niña buena

Esta bien pero pórtate bien queires dije agachadome para que dar a su altura

Bueno creo que es hora de que me valla a comprar las cosas para la comida dije salindo

Espera te acompaño dijo tom

Esta bien eso significa que te vas a dar un buen gusto a tu paladar dije salendo con ellos

Una vez de que terminamos de comprar los ingredientes nos fuimos a la casa para poder hacer la lasagna

Ya entamos en casa dijo Yachiru con una enrome bolsa de dulces

Si ya lo veo dije Rin

¿Me ayudas a cosinar Rib? Dije llendo a la cosina

Yachiru quiero esa bolsa de dulces en la cosida en 10 segundos o no hay para ti después y los voy a contar espero que estén completos dije

Una vez de que termien la cena, de contar los 100 dulces de la bolsa nos pusimos a cenar el ambiente estaba un poco tenso pero del resto todo estaba perfecto

Pov Yachiru

Me encante sser la mas pequeña porque me pueden cumplir mis caprichos y uno de esos es que me gusta dormir junto con Rin porque ella no es ruidos,pero para eso debo de hacer un plan paraqué pueda dormir conmigo

Bueno chicos ya es hora d que se duerman, ya saben cual es su lugar dijo Meiko

Tenia que pensar como sacar a toshiro del cuarto pero no sabia como pensé

Bueno vamos Yachiru dijo meiko tendiéndome la mano

Puedo dormir con rin dije con voz tierna

Mmm no se preguntale a ella porque duerme con tosh dijo subiendo las escaleras conmigo

Una vez de que todos estuviéramos todos en nuetros cuartos me puse a pensar lo que podía hacer…. Y se me ocurrió

Rin dije tocando la puerta de su cuarto y hacendo mucho ruido para poder tener testigos

Que pasa Yachiru dijo adormilada con una bata rosa de seda

Puedo dormir con tigo es que matsumoto hace mucho ruido al ronca dije

Mmmm esta bien nada mas deja que mueva a tosh dijo entrando al cuarto

Tosh despierta ve a dormir con maikodijo moviendo al capitan

Grrr esta bien respondió a lo que le dijo Rin y parandoce de la cama

Toc toc

Se puede saber quien osa interrumpir mi presiado sueñpo dijo meiko con un micro pijama azul

Yo soy dijo entrando al cuanto y acostandoce en la cama para dormir

Es que matsumoto ronca y no me deja dormir dije lagrimando

A era ewso bueno la próxima dilo desde el principio dijo arazandome

Bueno se acabo el espectáculo dijo meiko serien viendo como todos regresaban a sus cuantos

Una vez que todos se fueron me meti al cuarto de Rin ara poder dormir comoda

Pov Toshiro

Después de que a mi linda hermana se le ocurriera sacarme de mi cuarto me mando al de maiko para poder terminar de dormir desde allí escuche el escándalo que iso la teniente del capitan Kempachi, una vfez de que vi que meiko regresara em acurruque a su lado

Eran las 6 de la mañana meiko tenia que ir al hospital pero

Estaba tan comodo que no quería quitarme mas vien no me dejaba mover a meiko, Meiko era demacioado comoda para su gusto

Tosh mievete, tengo que ir al trabajo dijo acariciando mi pelo (mala idea)

No estoy muy comodo…. Sigue haciendo eso dije acurucandome mas a ella

Tosh si no me dejas ir al hospital juro que te dejo sin comer sandia por una semana dijo molesta

NO NO ya me quito dije corriendoce a mi lado de la cama

Buen chico ves que coperando se llega a un acuerdo dijo levantandoce de la cama y llendo al baño

Una vez de que ella estaba lista nunca pensé que dijera lo que iba a decir

Tosh tienes que ir al colegio no te puedes que dar como un vago dijo seria secandoce el pelo

Que esta demente dije molesto

No solo estoy viendo tu bien dijo saliendo del cuarto y gritándole a Rin

Rin despierta te toca hacer el desayuno de la manada de glotones que estoy manteniendo dijo molesta bajando por las escaleras

Después de eso nadie se imagiono lo que vendira después de ese raro despertar un futuro que nadie se imaginaba en especial Meiko y Rin


End file.
